Emma Rose's Major
by stubbendick26
Summary: What if things were completely different for Bella? What if Bella had an older sister who is protective of her? What if Charlie raised both girls himself? What if Charlie was an immortal? Let me know if I should continue this story.
1. Prologue

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

"Mommy what are we doing?" I asked my mother as we walked to a two story house with our bags, I am only 1 year old.

"We are moving in with your new daddy." mom said smirking at me, I shivered, mommy is always mean to me so I am scared about this man hurting me too.

"Renee you didn't tell me you already had a daughter." the man said now standing on the porch.

"Yes I did Charlie I told you about Emma" mom said, I smiled sadly at the man, knowing my mom was scatterbrained and stupid.

"Yes, you told me about an Emma but you said she was your sister and responsible for you." he said holding his hand out to me, I grabbed his hand and he picked me up hugging me tightly, I giggled at the look of jealousy on mom's face.

"Hi there baby girl, I'm Charlie and your new step dad. You can call me whatever you want sweetheart. Come on sweetheart let's see if we can get you a new bed for your room." he said before taking me to his police car and we went to the store. We were laughing, and talking the entire time, I even told Charlie about how mom treated me and everything I did for her which upset him.

"Don't worry baby girl, I am going to help you." he said as we walked into the store, we played in the store as Charlie bought me new clothes and a bedroom set for my new room.

I noticed Charlie was buying a crib and other things for a baby.

"Daddy why are we buying things for a baby?" I asked as he loaded up his car, he looked at me with a huge smile.

"Well baby girl, your momma just told me that she is going to have a baby and the doctor said it's a girl so that means you are going to have a baby sister." he said I smiled with squeal and clapping my hands in excitement. When we got home, dad helped me put my new things away then I helped him fix up my sister's bedroom.

 _ **9 months later:**_

"Hold her head gently." dad said as I held my new baby sister Bella, I couldn't really say her full name.

Dad had adopted me 6 months ago so now I am legally his daughter and he saves me from mom all the time.

"She's pretty and so small." I said smiling at my baby sister who was watching me while holding my finger. "I'm going to protect you forever little sister." I whispered to the newborn who was now sleeping in my arms.

 _ **2 years later:**_

"Come on Emma, it's time to go to daycare." mom said while dragging 2 year old Bella out of the house while she cried, I ran over and kicked mom who released Bella. Bella ran over to me and held me as mom screamed and yelled at us though she didn't hit us and I think she only stopped herself when she saw our neighbor watching her. Mom put us into the car and took us to daycare while she worked which she only did because dad made her. After she dropped us off we were happy, but soon it was late and no one was there yet.

 _ **Charlie POV:**_

I knew Renee was going to leave but did she have to take both my girls with her. I thought as I walked through the house that's when I noticed all the girls things were still here and I found a note on my bed. I picked it up worried I may never see my girls again, I didn't give a damn about Renee I just wanted my daughters.

 _ **Charlie,**_

 _ **I know this may be hard on you since you're in love with me, but I'm leaving you. I hate the small town life and having to be held back from my life by being a wife and mother. I left the girls at the daycare center. On the bed is divorce papers signed by me and papers releasing my rights to both girls. Just make sure Emma knows she has 2 older brothers somewhere out there, all I know about them is their last name is Dixon. Have a nice life Charlie and don't let the girls forget about me.**_

 _ **Renee**_

I threw the letter down and raced to the daycare center to get my girls. Once there I ran in and started to cry when I saw both my girls sitting on the floor waiting for me. I hugged both my girls tightly to me before taking them home.

 _ **4 years later:**_

Emma is now 7 years old and Bella is 6. Today I am bringing my long time girlfriend home to meet my girls to see how they react to each other. I am hoping to ask Tiffany to move in with me and maybe propose to her.

"Charlie we need you and your girls to come with us for a supernatural trial against Renee." I looked up at the voice as I was working on a case.

"Of course, do you mind if I bring my mate with me?" I asked, the man looked at me then nodded before disappearing. You see Renee is an immortal, when we married she turned me immortal by accident but I think she planned all this so someone would take care of her children. An immortal is stronger, faster, better heightened senses, more agility, and more stamina than vampires. We do have their life span and perfect memory other than that we are just like humans. Meaning we eat, drink, sleep, feel hot/cold, brush our teeth, take showers or baths everyday, have 9 months of pregnancy, normal births, children stop growing at 18 years old. Both Emma and Bella are immortal and I have been training the girls to fight and control their powers. Emma has the gift of Angelic Light meaning she can heal any wound, and disorder but she can also kill with it. Bella has the gift of a mental and physical shield. I left my office and went to pick up Tiffany and my girls for the trial, I have no idea how my girls are going to act when they see their mother again.

"Tiffany dear, you will be meeting my girls a completely way then I wanted you to. We have to go to a trail for my ex wife." I said as we drove to the daycare, I changed and trained Tiffany a year ago.

"Alright dear, that's fine. I hope the girls will be alright after seeing their mother again." Tiffany said as we pulled up to the school.

"MOMMY" I looked up at Emma who ran to Tiffany who bent down and picked her up. I guess Emma knew about Tiffany. I watched as Bella followed her sisters example and almost tackled Tiffany to the ground.

"Come on baby girls we have to go somewhere important then we can go have some ice cream." Tiffany said, both girls cheered making me laugh and ushered my family out of the door. I watched silently as Tiffany listened to the girls chat away about their day.

"Alright girls we're here please behave." I said looking at Emma who smiled innocently at me.

"Of course daddy, we'll be perfect angels." She said making Tiffany and Bella giggle at her.

"Sure you will." I said shaking my head at my oldest daughter, then got out of the car and helped Tiffany get the girls out of the car. We walked in and found a seat in the court room and waited. I was shocked when they brought out a struggling Renee, I looked down at Emma who was glaring at her birth mother as was Bella.

"We are here to pass judgment on Renee Drwyer on informing a human on what she is and not teaching him about being an immortal and abandoning her children." the judge said, I watched as Renee looked back at me and stared at the girls and Tiffany with hate. "How do you plead?" the judge asked Renee she looked back at the judge and smirked.

"Not guilty, the human is my mate as for my girls well I did leave them so I could have a life." she said, I shook my head and noticed Tiffany do the same while holding Bella's hand.

"Alright, let's have Emma Rose Swan to the witness stand please." the judge said, I smiled softly at Emma who nodded, stood, and walked to the witness stand, after being sworn in she stared at Renee.

"Emma can you tell us what happened the day Renee left?" a lawyer asked my little girl, I watched as Emma's eyes never left Renee.

"Renee wanted Bella and I to hurry out the door so she could take us to daycare, I saw her dragging Bella to the car who was only 2 at the time and crying. I went over and kicked Renee, she released Bella who held me for safety. Renee use to hit us but she didn't that day because our neighbor was watching. Renee took us to daycare and left, we never saw her again until today. Dad picked us up from daycare and he seemed shocked that we were still there." Emma said, I was shocked that Renee abused the girls and very angry.

"Thank you dear. Did Renee ever teach you about being an immortal?" the lawyer asked again, Emma shook her head no.

"No sir, my dad has been teaching and training us. Renee always pushed us away and never taught us anything our dad taught us everything." Emma said with a proud smile aimed at me.

"Thank you child, you can go back to your family." the lawyer said, Emma nodded and walked over to us and sat next to me leaning her head on my shoulder while I ran my hand through her hair.

"I would like to call Charlie Andrew Swan to the stand." the lawyer said, I nodded, kissed all my girls on their heads, then was sworn in. I sat down and waited.

"How did you find out you were turned immortal?" he asked, I looked at him.

"I didn't know until a week after Renee and I married for the girls. Even after I found out Renee wouldn't help me with anything. I found another immortal by the name of Trina Morganson and she taught me everything I needed to know, she even became a surrogate aunt for my girls." I said they all glared at Renee who was still smirking at me.

"Did you love Renee at all?" the lawyer said, I looked at Renee for a moment then to Tiffany and my girls who were watching me.

"I did at first, but then I saw how she treated Emma. I was going to leave Renee and take Emma with me but Renee came up pregnant so I stayed to watch over my unborn child. Renee seemed to get better after Bella was born so I continued to stay. The day she left, I thought she took my girls with her but I found a note on my bed telling me where they were along with divorce papers, and papers signing her rights away to both girls. I never fell in love with Renee I stayed for those beautiful girls." I said looking Renee in the eyes as her smirk fell.

"Thank you, you may return to your family." the lawyer said, I nodded and went to my seat hugging my girls close to me.

"Renee Drwyer we find you guilty of all charges. We sentence you to being a human for the rest of your life, changing your mate back human, erasing your memories of ever being immortal but you will always remember what you did to those wonderful girls, and you will never have any other children." the judge said before Renee was wrapped around a bright light then everything went back to normal. I took my family and left to get the girls their ice cream before going home. I took us to Billy Black's house where Emma healed his back. Bella and Emma have full control of their powers now. I decided to put both my girls into classes and after school activities to help train them. Once home I decided to make a list of all the classes the girls could take then a list of what classes they wanted to take.

"Emma and Bella, I want you girls to look over these lists and tell me which ones you want to take." I said, Emma sat down and started looking over the list with a red pen and started making checks by the ones she wanted to take, Bella did the same only with a purple pen. I took the lists as the girls ran off to play, I looked them over and started laughing. Emma wanted to take; cooking, baking, martial arts, gymnastics, dancing, guitar, scouts, and nature. Bella wanted to take; cooking, baking, martial arts, gymnastics, dancing, piano, art, and first aid. I signed them up for all the classes they wanted to take and called my parents to let them know, of course they wanted to pay for half the lessons to help me out.

 _ **2 years later:**_

 _ **Emma POV:**_

Today mom and dad are getting married, I am now 9 years old and I am so excited, I am already dressed as a flower girl and helping Bella fix her hair.

"Emma do you think we will be able to dance with dad tonight?" Bella asked as we headed for mom's room.

"Of course I'll dance with you Bella." I smiled looking at dad who walked up behind us. "Wow you girls look great." He added hugging us both and kissing our cheeks.

"Thanks daddy." I said, we kissed him and ran to mom's room to walk out with her. Bella and I are going to stay with grandma and grandpa for 2 weeks while mom and dad went on their honeymoons. Bella and I smiled when we saw mom in her dress.

"You look beautiful mom. Are you ready? Dad is a nervous wreck out there." I said watching dad pace in his spot making mom laugh as she walked over to me and looked out the window too.

"Yeah baby girl let's go before your dad becomes bald." mom said making Bella and I laugh. Bella and I walked down the aisle first then mom followed.

Bella and I sat down in the front row and watched as mom and dad said their vows then dad put mom's wedding band on her hand.

I smiled at the look of happiness crossed mom's face then she put dad's wedding band on his hand.

"I proudly introduce the first time Mr. Charlie & Mrs. Tiffany Swan." the priest said, we all cheered as mom and dad rushed down the aisle. We went into the reception hall for the party.

"Hey Emma do you think the cake could get bigger?" Bella asked as we stood near the cake, I looked at the cake and smiled.

"I don't know Bella but I can't wait to have some." I said but before we could walk away from it we saw mom and dad get ready to have their first dance which they choose Bless The Broken Road by Rascal Flats. Our neighbor is going to watch us while mom and dad goes on their honeymoon in Europe.

 _ **7 years later:**_

Today is my 16th birthday, mom made me a birthday breakfast like she always does, and dad said he would have a special gift for me when I got home from school.

"Emma what do you think dad and mom will get you for your birthday?" Bella asked as we walked to our class.

"I have no idea Bells but I am excited to find out, maybe it's a car." I said laughing at how stupid that idea was. Bella started laughing.

"I highly doubt that." she said as Angela joined us. Angela is the only friend we have because she isn't fake and didn't talk about us behind our backs. We concentrated on our school work for the rest of the day. Bella and I have always been straight A students so dad and mom never worried about us doing our school work. We arrived home and did our homework before dad arrived home.

"Emma come here." Dad called as I put the final touches on my new bedroom design.

Dad and mom bought Bella and I new furniture for our bedrooms to redesign them. I went out to the living room and smiled at dad who stood behind mom hiding my gift.

"What is it dad?" I said bouncing a little as Bella came around the corner to see what I got.

"Do you remember when you were 8 and asked for a dog but we said you had to wait until you were older?" he asked I stared at him with a smile growing on my face before nodding excited. Dad came from around mom and handed me a Siberian Husky puppy with blue eyes.

"She's yours Emma, take care of her." Dad said, I hugged dad after squealing happily then hugged mom.

"What are you going to name her?" Bella asked coming over and petted the puppy who was still in my arms.

"Hmm how about Angel?" I said looking down at my new puppy, everyone nodded.

"Seems to fit her perfectly." Dad said as he walked out of the house with mom and started bringing in everything that I would need to take care of Angel.

"You will need to get her a license, and we already had a chip implanted so if she ever gets away from you we can find her again." Dad said going to my bedroom with a dog bed. I followed to find out what all dad got for Angel; he got a bed, shampoo, leash, a red collar, dog brush, food, dog bowls for food and water, and a box full of dog toys. I walked into Bella's room to see how her new room was coming along and noticed Angel was following my every step.

"Wow looks awesome in here Bells." I said looking around, Bella looked up at me and grinned.

"Thanks I like the way it came out, and now I have the perfect place to read, in the cushioned window seat." she said sitting down in her window looking out to the backyard.

"Yeah I know how you feel since I have one as well." I said sitting on the floor playing with Angel.

"I wonder if dad will get me a puppy for my birthday this year or wait til next year." she said sitting down next to me to play with Angel too.

"I honestly don't know, but this is better than a car." I said as Angel nipped my finger, I rolled Angel onto her back and started rubbing her belly.

 _ **2 months later:**_

"Bella come here and get your birthday gift." dad called, I followed Bella since we were both in her room talking about Mike Newton who was the stalker of the school and follows the girls he fancies. He took a liking to me and Bella.

"I'm here dad" Bella said I smiled at mom and dad since they asked me what kind of dog Bella wanted.

"The same rules we gave Emma applies to you now." dad said handing Bella a pug puppy

"Oh my god thank you mom and dad, she's adorable." Bella said squealing, I started laughing as Bella put her pug down on the ground and Angel started playing with her.

"What are you going to name her?" I asked as I helped Bella put all her dogs things into their proper place.

"I think Missy will work for her." Bells said as she got ready for bed.


	2. Arrival

_**Chapter 2: Arrival**_

 _ **Name: Emma Rose Swan**_

 _ **Age: 18 years old**_

 _ **Hair: Waist length curly brown**_

 _ **Eyes: Light blue**_

 _ **Height: 5'8''**_

 _ **Body: D cup breasts, slender yet toned, 4 pack abs, hot tamale ass, hourglass figure, full pouty lips, &**_

 _ **belly button ring.**_

 _ **Species: Immortal**_

 _ **Power: Angelic Light**_

 _ **Birthday: July 14, 1990**_

 _ **Training/Hobbies: Cooking, baking, martial arts, gymnastics, dancing, reading, history, war reenactments, swimming,**_

 _ **guitar, sings, hunting, camping, fishing, gardening, horses, motorcycles, archery, shooting, smoking, drinking, &**_

 _ **medicinal herbs.**_

 _ **Name: Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan**_

 _ **Age: 17 years old**_

 _ **Hair: Mid-back layered wavy dark brown**_

 _ **Eyes: Light green**_

 _ **Height: 5'7''**_

 _ **Body: C cup breasts, slender yet toned, 4 pack abs, heart shaped ass, hourglass figure, full pouty lips, & belly button **_

_**ring.**_

 _ **Species: Immortal**_

 _ **Power: Mental/Physical shield**_

 _ **Birthday: September 13, 1991**_

 _ **Training/Hobbies: Cooking, baking, martial arts, gymnastics, dancing, piano, sings, drawing, reading, shooting,**_

 _ **medical, swimming, motorcycles, smoking, drinking, & fishing.**_

Bella and I just returned from a month visit with our grandparents and dad looked excited about something. Bella and I went to our rooms and unpacked before going into the dining room to eat dinner.

"So dad what has you so excited?" I asked, I had just turned 18 and Bella will be 17 in 2 months.

"Well a new family just moved into town and I have a strong feeling your mates are there. Your mom and I plan to go there tomorrow, so we can meet them and maybe change them if your mates are there." dad said, I looked at Bella who was wide eyed then looked at me.

" _What do you think Bells?" I asked through our mind link, we have been able to this ever since we gained full control of our powers._

" _I think it is exciting, hell we may get lucky and meet our mates early in life." Bella said, I smiled at her._

" _Yes it would be nice. Do you want to go with dad tomorrow?" I asked, she nodded with a smile._

"Alright dad, can we go with you?" I asked dad who stared at Bella and I then nodded. Bella and I cleaned up the kitchen, took care of our dogs, and went to our separate bedrooms. I showered and dressed for bed, I braided my waist length curly brown hair, then went to bed.

I smiled as Angel jumped into bed with me and curled up at the foot of my bed guarding me. Angel is now fully grown.

I woke the next morning, I dressed in my work out clothes, leashed Angel and took off for my morning jog.

After 2 hours of jogging, I went home, showered, then dresses for the meeting. I know Bella did her own workout with Missy.

I went into the kitchen for breakfast while braiding my hair. As I ate mom, dad, and Bella came in dressed and ready to go, as they ate I went to the porch and lit a cigarette. I started smoking when I was 16 so did Bella, dad didn't have an issue with it since he smoked too plus being immortals we don't have to worry about health issues. Bella came out a few minutes later lighting her own cigarette as did dad and mom. When we finished smoking we piled into dad's car and drove off.

"Alright this families name is Cullen, I don't know their individual names. But I do know they have 2 daughters, and 4 sons. 4 of them are dating their adoptive siblings, of course this is just the story their telling everyone." Dad said as we drove down the long driveway leading to a nice large house. We got out of the car nodding, then followed dad up to the door and waited as he knocked on the door. A tall blonde man answered the door, dad looked at Bella and I, we shook our heads no, letting him know that this man was not our mate. The man we could tell is a vegetarian vampire.

"Hello, I am Charlie Swan the Chief of Police, this is my wife Tiffany who is a Social Worker, and these are our daughters; Emma who is a Senior in high school this year and Bella who is a Junior. We came to welcome your family to town." Dad said shaking the man's hand, we all did the same with smiles on our faces.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, come on in and I'll introduce you to my family." he said, we nodded and followed after dad.

"Everyone this is the Swan family; Charlie Chief of Police, Tiffany Social Worker, Emma Senior in high school, and Bella Junior in high school. This is my wife Esmee Interior Designer, and our adoptive children Edward Mason who is a Junior, Emmett McCarthy who is a Senior his girlfriend Rosalie Hale who is also a Senior, Jasper Whitlock who is a Senior, Peter Whitlock is Jasper's brother and his wife Charlotte Whitlock. Alice Brandon who is a Junior, and Garrett Williams who is also a Junior and Alice's boyfriend." Carlisle said, we all shook their hands, I felt the pull to Jasper and when I shook his hand I felt like I was shocked. We could tell all the Cullen's were vegetarian vampires.

" _Emma my mate is Edward." Bella said, I looked at her to see her smiling, I grinned back at her._

" _My mate is Jasper." I replied back making Bella giggle and everyone to stop and stare at her._

"Dad Bella and my mate is in this family." I whispered into dad's ear who nodded with a smile.

"How about we sit down and get to know each other?" Tiffany said also hearing what I said to dad. We all nodded and sat down.

"Well our daughter Alice is gifted and she explained that you 4 are as well." Carlisle said, I sat next to Jasper who smirked at me, Bella sat next to Edward who acted kind of shy, dad and mom sat on a loveseat.

"Yes my family are immortals and we help other families if we can. We all have gifts as well. I am a lie detector as my girls call it, Tiffany has the gift of sonic scream, Emma has the gift of angelic light meaning she can heal anything and can kill with it if need be, and Bella has a mental/physical shield. We all have full control over our gifts." dad said, we all grinned at the Cullen's who all looked shocked.

"Well only 3 of us have gifts; Edward can read minds, Alice has visions, and Jasper can feel and control emotions." Carlisle said, he looked a little upset about that. "Alice had informed us that we would meet your family and that you could help us in ways we never dreamed of, but we would have to prove we are not the mindless monsters, so we'll tell you our stories." Carlisle said, some of the Cullen's looked upset about that but nodded.


	3. Carlisle Cullen

_**Chapter 3: Carlisle Cullen**_

"I was the son of an Anglican pastor. I was born sometime in 1640 in London, during a time of religious and political upheaval. My mother died giving birth to him. My father and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin. Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As my father aged, I took over the raids. I was less at ease about killing as my father was, but I was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London. I led the hunt after them, and in the chaos that ensued, I was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing what my father would do, I hid himself in a potato cellar for my painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire. I was repelled and horrified by what I had become, and tried various ways of killing myself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually I was so desperate for blood that while I was hiding in a cave in a forest I attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. I found that I could survive off animal blood and I considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, thereby killing them. I found new life in this fact and over the course of about two centuries was able to perfect my ability to resist the bloodlust caused by the scent of human blood. During these two centuries, I studied at night, becoming a "nighttime patron of the arts." As a result of my meticulous studying, I was able to become a brilliant doctor. One of the first vampires I met after my transformation was Alistair, who completely shunned company, but because I had been lonely for centuries, I'd managed to make Alistair respond a little bit before we parted ways on odd terms. I was studying in Italy when I stumbled across the Volturi, the dominant vampire coven that was led by three vampires named Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They were much more educated and refined than those living in the sewers of London, but still lived on human blood. While they attempted to convert me to my natural food source, their attempts were unsuccessful. After living with the Volturi for two decades, I moved on to the New World, where I became a doctor and used my skills to help people. In 1911, I worked as a doctor in Columbus. Because the local doctor was away, I was assigned to treat Esme Anne Platt, a young teenager at the time, after she broke her leg falling out of a tree. We felt a strong mutual attraction, even though their encounter was brief. Though I had found ways to use my skills for good, I did not find what I was searching for: a companion who shared my philosophy and value for human life. My loneliness increased over the years, and eventually I began considering creating a companion of my own; however, the idea of cursing someone else with the same life as I repulsed me." Carlisle said, we all stared at him in shock, we had never heard of a vampire having that much restraint before.

"Wow you lived quite a life Carlisle." dad said, we all nodded agreeing with dad.


	4. Esmee Cullen

_**Chapter 4: Esmee Cullen**_

"I guess it's my turn." Esmee said looking a little sad.

"It's alright Mrs. Cullen we won't judge you no matter what you say." I said smiling at her gently, she smiled sadly at me.

"I was born **Esme Anne Platt** , born 1895. I grew up on a farm on the outskirts of Columbus, Ohio, where I had a very happy childhood. As a teenager, my playful, mischievous nature often got me into trouble. At the age of 16, I fell out of a tree, and broke my leg. Since the local doctor was out of town, I was treated by Dr. Carlisle Cullen. He moved out of town not long after that, but I never forgot the kind doctor with whom I had gotten along so well. Initially wanting to move west to become a school teacher, I was pressured by her parents to stay and marry. At the age of 22, in an attempt to please my parents, I married Charles Evenson, but I soon realized my husband was an abusive man. My family urged me to keep quiet about the abuse, and I had no choice but to endure it. Much to my relief, my husband was drafted during World War I, finally giving me some peace. I enjoyed a happy period of time while Charles was away, but when Charles returned in 1919, the abuse returned with him. Sometime after his return, I found out that I was pregnant. Not wanting my child to grow up in such a dangerous home, I ran away to my cousin in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. When Charles found my whereabouts, I ran away again, this time to Ashland and posed as a war widow. In order to support myself, I became a school teacher, temporarily fulfilling my childhood dream. The child was born in 1921, only to die from lung fever 2 days later. I was devastated. After the baby's death, I felt that I no longer had any reason to live, and attempted suicide by jumping off a cliff. When I was found, my condition was so bad that they didn't even attempt to revive me. I was immediately brought to the morgue, although my heart was still beating faintly. Dr. Cullen was working in the area at the time, and recognized me as the happy, beautiful young girl he treated 10 years earlier. I regained consciousness in excruciating pain, but I was happy to see Carlisle again. In order to save my life, Carlisle decided to change me into a vampire." Esmee said, I had tears rolling down my face in sadness of what this poor woman went through to finally be happy.

"I'm glad you finally found your happiness, Esmee." I said hugging the woman, I already felt really close to this family.

"Thank you dear." she whispered as I sat back down next to Jasper who started rubbing my back.


	5. Eward Mason

_**Chapter 5: Edward Mason**_

"Since I was next to be changed by Carlisle I will tell my story. I was born on June 20, 1901 in Chicago, Illinois; the only child of Edward and Elizabeth Masen. My father provided me with many advantages as a successful lawyer, including music lessons and the opportunity to attend private school; however, my father and I were rather emotionally distant due to his busy career that often drew him away from home for business. This absence was made up for by my relationship with my mother; I was the center of her life. I excelled at my studies and became an accomplished pianist. As I grew older, I became enamored with the life of a soldier. World War I raged during most of my adolescence, and I dreamed of joining the army as soon as I turned 18, the love for my mother was the only thing that made me reluctant to the thought other than I underage. That changed, however, when my parents and I became sick with the Spanish Influenza in 1918. My father died in the first wave of the influenza. My mother later contracted the Spanish Influenza and begged the doctor who was taking care of us, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, to do everything within his power to save her son. Carlisle acted on her wishes when I was near death myself. Shortly after Elizabeth died, Carlisle took me from the hospital, brought me to his house, and there changed me into a vampire. I formed a deep bond with Carlisle, who became a father figure to me, gaining my trust and love the way my natural father never had. It was Carlisle who first realized my telepathic abilities; he noticed I was answering questions that Carlisle had not asked aloud. I had always had a knack for reading people; after my transformation, this ability blossomed into a true psychic talent." Edward said, Bella rubbed his back as he talked about his past.

"Well now you have another father and mother figure to go to. I may have only heard 3 of your stories but I will help your family, but I would like to hear the rest of your stories if you don't mind." Dad said and I never felt prouder of him.


	6. Rosalie Hale

_**Chapter 6: Rosalie Hale**_

"My story is a little harder to tell." Rosalie said, I looked up at her and smiled softly at her.

"Take your time Rose." I said she smiled sadly at me and nodded.

"I was born in Rochester, New York, in early 1915; I had two younger brothers, a housewife for a mother, and my father worked at a bank. My father's job helped keep the family wealthy during the Great Depression. I was born beautiful and constantly praised, making me vain and self-centered as a result. My parents took pride in my looks, which I enjoyed. I also enjoyed my father's pleasure in buying me beautiful clothes, my girlfriends' envy, and the admiration of every man I passed. The result of all this attention was that I tended to be self-absorbed, shallow, and materialistic. However, unlike my social-climbing parents, who always wanted more out of life despite their already elevated status, I was just happy in the knowledge that I was Rosalie Hale, and that I was very beautiful. I was, however, bothered by the superior beauty of the members of the Cullen family: Carlisle, Esme, and Edward, but because I hardly saw them, I did not let that get the better of me. One day, my mother had me dress up to deliver my father's forgotten lunch to his job, in the hopes that the son of the bank's owner would take notice of me, and it worked. Royce King II sent roses to me and, after making a comment that my eyes were like violets, I began receiving them, too. Our relationship was solely based on physical attraction, as Royce was often too busy at the bank. We became engaged and one week before the wedding, I visited my good friend Vera, who I envied for her baby boy. At one point, when Vera's husband kissed her, I finally noticed the lack of love in my relationship with Royce that was so obvious in Vera's. While walking home, shaken by my thoughts about my loveless relationship, I stumbled across my drunken fiancé and his equally drunk friends; Royce bragged about his fiancée's beauty which eventually led to me being brutally gang-raped and beaten before being left in the street to die. I was found by Carlisle, the scent of blood having attracted him to me dying. He carried me to a room where he turned me into a vampire, worsening the pain I was already in. I awoke to the voices of the Cullens arguing with Carlisle about him saving me. Edward was unhappy with the idea that Carlisle had changed me in the hopes that I could be his mate: I was furious at Edward's rejection, even despite my own lack of feelings for him as well. My vanity still needed feeding and I was surprised and hurt that Edward wasn't attracted to me. Upon seeing my reflection, my unhappy mood increased with my now improved vampiric beauty, because it meant I was no longer human. I soon avenged my death by killing Royce's friends one at a time. Having saved Royce for last, I donned a bridal gown for dramatic effect and found him locked in a windowless room with a thick, vault-like door guarded by two men. Killing the guards, I entered the room where I tortured Royce to death. Though I killed seven men, I was very careful to not spill even the smallest drop of their blood, knowing that I wouldn't be able to resist and repulsed by the idea of having any part of them inside me. After my revenge, I begrudgingly joined the Cullen family. Carlisle had intended for Edward and I to be like he and Esmee were, but Edward only loved me as a sister." She finished, I went to her side and held her while she sobbed, Bella joined us as did mom and dad, her mate was kneeling in front of her trying to help her.

"It's alright Rose, we will fix this." I said as I healed her mind and what damage was left in her body so that when she was changed she would be able to have children.

"How?" she asked, I smiled at her.

"Dad will explain after everyone's story. I swear you will be happy with your life again." I said smiling at her, she grinned back at me and nodded.


	7. Emmett Cullen

_**Chapter 7: Emmett McCarthy**_

"I guess it's my turn." Emmett said with a silly grin. "I was born in 1915 and grew up in the small town of Gatlinburg, Tennessee, as part of a large Scotch-Irish family. I had what my parents considered a wild adolescence, never one to worry about consequences and preferring to gamble, drink, and womanize. However, I was a loving child of my family who always kept them supplied with game. I worked on the railroad with my older brothers in Gatlinburg, while my younger 14 year old sister would help our mother with housework. I was changed into a vampire by Carlisle Cullen in 1935, two years after Rosalie had been changed. When Rosalie came across me, I was being mauled by a black bear in the mountains of Tennessee. I had nearly died from the attack, but Rosalie saved me and carried, me over a hundred miles back to Carlisle. Rosalie said that it took nearly all her strength not to kill me. She also said that she brought me to Carlisle so that he, with his stronger endurance to human blood, could save me, being afraid that she would kill me instead. After my painful transformation, Rosalie and Carlisle explained to me that I was a vampire. This did not upset me, however, like Rosalie and Carlisle had thought it would. I'll put it in my own words, "Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you." As I still cared for my natural family and knew that I could no longer go back, I had Edward prepare a bag of fortune in the hope of easing their pain over losing a hardworking son and personally left it on the porch. I hadn't looked back since then. I did, however, initially have trouble adjusting to the Cullens' rule of only feeding on animals, and has tasted human blood on several occasions. We were forced to move around for this reason." He said almost ashamed of it, Rosalie started rubbing his back in comfort. I smiled at him.

"It's not that bad of a job Emmett, a lot of new vampires won't even attempt to live a different life so for you to even try is good enough for us." Dad said smiling at Emmett who grinned goofily back at him.


	8. Alice Brandon

_**Chapter 8: Alice Brandon**_

"My turn." Alice said bouncing in her seat. "I was born into a middle-class home in Biloxi, Mississippi, in 1901. My father was a jeweler and a pearl trader. My mother tended to our home because my father traveled often. I was prone to having premonitions of the future since I was a child, though they weren't always correct. Though I rarely spoke of my power, people in town talked a lot during my adolescent years. On two occasions, I tried to warn a friend and a cousin with her unfortunate predictions, but they refused to listen and when the predictions came true, I was blamed for cursing them, earning me the epithets of "witch" and "changeling" from the townsfolk. I had a horrifying vision of my mother being murdered by a stranger and tried to warn her about it. Though she believed me, my father did not. After months of precautions with nothing serious happening, my mother put her guard down, and was eventually killed. While I saw it happen and tried to explained that it was murder, it was declared accidental and my father silenced me. Within six months, my father remarried a blonde Yankee from Illinois whose father was a promising customer. My stepmother treated me coldly while making a pet of my sister. I suspected that the marriage and my mother's murder were all planned and carried out by my stepmother. My father raged at me for suggesting ill of his new wife. Then, I had a vision of my father and my mother's killer planning to kill me, revealing the true face of my father. I tried to hide in my closest relatives' house, but they drove me away as they still blamed me for the death of their son. I then rushed to the town's marshal, but my father was already one step ahead of me. He told the townsfolk that I had gone mad, and had me trapped in a mental asylum two counties away. While in the asylum, my head was shaved during the threat of typhoid outbreak. I also endured electroshock therapy which rendered me with total amnesia, but it also restored my naturally cheerful and humorous self. A vampire who worked at the asylum befriended me and treated me like a daughter. He also frequently visited me with objects hidden in his hands to test my powers, and shielded me from other horrifying treatments as best as he was able. One day, I had a vision of a powerful tracker named James coming after me, which occurred the moment he caught my faint scent. I informed the vampire of this, and he planned to escape with me, but I still saw James catching up to me, and every option he offered me ended the same way. When he decided to change me, I saw that this would be very close, and we might not have enough time. The vampire immediately bit me, took me away and went to distract James, sacrificing himself in the process. When James finally found me, my blood was already fully turned and he decided to let me live a savaged existence to see how I might turn out in the future. When I woke up, the pain of the venom erased all of my memories, just like the shocking treatments did. But my premonitions were also intensified and my first vision was of Jasper Whitlock becoming her brother and of a happy future with the Cullen family." She said a little sad, I stared at her for a moment.

"How did you finally get your memory back?" I asked smiling softly at her.

"It came back when I had a vision of it all." she said, I nodded with a smile.


	9. Garrett Williams

_**Chapter 9: Garrett Williams**_

"I was born in the mid-1700s during American Revolution, in New England. I was a hotheaded patriot who willingly fought for the colonies' right to self-govern. I was a true believer in the American dream. I was transformed around the 1780s, during the war. The war's massive death toll gave local vampires the opportunity to feast frequently, I was transformed by accident in the aftermath of the battle. I was with an isolated group of ten soldiers when a vampire attacked us, knocking me unconscious at the beginning of the attack. The vampire, after draining the other nine soldiers, was sated enough and he didn't drink much of my blood. Thinking that I was dead, the vampire ran afterwards. I woke up three days later as a fully-fledged vampire. I was always curious and willing to investigate a mystery, and after my transformation I strove to understand what had happened to me. Sometime after my transformation, I met Carlisle Cullen. Though I was not a vegetarian, I am among Carlisle's closest friends. We met during the Siege of Yorktown. I was introduced to his family and met Alice a couple decades later, I have been with them ever since." Garrett said, we all smiled at him.


	10. Major Jasper Whitlock

_**Chapter 10: Jasper Whitlock**_

"I was born Jasper Whitlock in the summer of 1844, in Houston, Texas. I joined the Confederate Army before I turned 17, using my way of persuasion. In the following 2 years, I was promoted to major in the army and became the youngest Major in Texas. After evacuating women and children, I rode on my way back to Galveston and met the vampires, Maria, Lucy, and Nettie,who had recently lost their respective territories to other covens. Maria knew from my suit that I was in the military and changed me into a vampire in hopes of utilizing my training and experience to create an efficient army. Other newborns and I helped Maria reclaim her territory and later claim dominance over others. Nettie and Lucy gained territories of their own, but when they tried to rebel against Maria, I sensed their malevolent emotions and teamed up with Maria to kill them. Maria and I had seemingly shared a short romantic relationship but she never got over her deceased mate. When I became a vampire, I gained the ability to feel and manipulate people's emotions which was very useful in controlling the younger newborns. I commanded Maria's newborn army that participated in the Southern vampire wars. Since Maria wouldn't keep vampires after the first year of their transformations, I was responsible for disposing of them, something I felt remorseful of because I could feel their pain when I killed them just as much as I could feel the pain of my human victims. Overtime, the pain and cruelty of such existence depressed me to no end. While in the army, befriended a newborn named Peter, whom I persuaded Maria to keep because of his advanced combat skills and kindred spirit. When Peter ran off with Charlotte a newborn that they were supposed to kill, I allowed them to escape. After this incident, Maria's feelings for me changed: I could sense how fearful and somewhat mistrustful - she was toward me, and knew that she would plot a way to destroy me. I began planning how to destroy her first, despite my reluctance to the idea of destroying the one person who mattered to me, but my years in the coven had affected me so deeply that I almost became a savage. In 1938, Peter came back and told me about the way vampires could coexist up North. I immediately left Maria and her coven to join Peter and Charlotte. However, I did not find peace, since I could still feel the emotions of my human victims, which deeply depressed me. Eventually, I left Charlotte and Peter. I tried to kill less often, but the thirst always grew overwhelming. In 1948, I ran into a diner in Philadelphia and met Alice Cullen. At first, I was puzzled by her happy behavior around me, but nevertheless, her joyful emotions impacted me greatly. As it turned out, she had been waiting for me. When she held out her hand, I took it, and felt an unfamiliar emotion for the first time: hope. She also told me about the ability to survive off of animal blood instead of human blood, as well as our future with Carlisle Cullen and his family. I didn't know such a thing could exist but I followed her. With the help of Alice's 'sight', we searched for the Cullens, and in the meantime, learned to adjust to 'vegetarianism'. Finally, we located the family in 1950 and quickly joined them. I changed my surname to that of my adoptive sister Rosalie's, and occasionally poses as her twin. Out of the whole coven, I had the hardest time being around humans, due to my unrestrained upbringing as a young vampire in a violent army environment. I was not taught to control or how to regulate my blood lust, and this imperfection continues throughout the next 50 years, leading me to burden myself with the mentality of feeling weak by not being able to possess the same level of restraint as the rest of my family." Jasper said, I rubbed his back and smiled sweetly at him when he looked at me.

"Jasper you are not weak, you are an empath, meaning you can feel everyone's emotions, bloodlust is an emotion. Darling you were feeling everyone's bloodlust not just yours. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are one of the strongest men I know." I said hugging him, he hugged me tightly to his chest.

"She's right son. You are a strong man, one I'll be proud to call son in law one day." dad said making both of us to look at him in shock then smiled.


	11. Captain Peter Whitlock

_**Chapter 11: Peter Whitlock**_

"I was originally created during the Southern Wars as part of Maria's army. The army's second-in-command Jasper found a kindred spirit in me and was impressed with my combat abilities, and convinced Maria that I would be worth keeping. Jasper described me once as a civilized vampire who didn't like to fight, even though I was good at it. With Jasper's help, I survived execution and lived through my first three years as a vampire. I knew Jasper had saved his life, and I felt indebted; I would do anything Jasper asked. I cheerfully took responsibility for the other newborns. Icared nothing about their fate, just like Jasper and Maria -until Maria brought Charlotte into the army. Charlotte was different from the other newborns. Usually Maria selected humans she thought would make good warriors, but during her brief interludes of peaceful living, she was less picky. There were some women, a few physically older individuals, and some who were too young to be of much use. Charlotte was one of the vampires who did not have physical attributes or life experience that would lead to her being a good warrior. She was very small physically and scholarly by nature. She was the most self-controlled of all the fresh newborns, which gained my attention. She was able to carry on a conversation, a rarity for newborns, and I found himself spending more and more time with her. At first I did not think I was in danger. Charlotte was interesting and oddly pleasant, but still just another newborn. She was also very pretty in a delicate way, but all the female recruits were beautiful. She was fun to talk to, but that was just killing time. It wasn't until nearly 9 months had passed that I suddenly realized she would be destroyed soon - and it wasn't until I imagined her gone that I realized how much she'd come to mean to me. I waited for a good moment, and then spoke to Jasper about maybe preserving a few of the newborns. Jasper brushed me off, saying Maria would make that decision. In truth, Jasper had seen nothing special about any of the group. They were poor soldiers; he wouldn't make any recommendations this time. Jasper could tell that I was agitated, but he assumed it was a similar emotion to his own depression. He thought I was opposed to the coming destruction in a general sense. Jasper knew I would need to get over that weakness in order to stay alive. As the time for Charlotte's demise approached, I agonized over my options. To my understanding, the world was entirely made up of warring factions of strong vampires surrounded by newborn armies. I had powerful allies in Jasper and Maria; I was in as good a position as possible for a three-year-old vampire. My best option was to convince Jasper to leave Charlotte alive. I could barely conceive of trying to strike off on my own with Charlotte - we'd be massacred in no time. Charlotte's time grew closer and I became more frantic. Again I tried to talk Jasper into letting me save the ones I wanted. I never said Charlotte's name, worried that drawing attention to her would prove dangerous for her. Jasper told me to relax and not worry about it - there was still plenty of time to make a decision. He promised to talk to Maria. I thought that sounded promising, so I waited. Jasper actually went to Maria to ask, for my sake, but Maria felt that three permanent vampires were enough. She didn't want another Nettie/Lucy situation on her hands. The night of the purge came a few weeks sooner than I had expected. As it began, I tried to control my panic. I begged Jasper to let me keep one or two. Jasper was adamant; Maria said all of them had to go. I tried frantically to come up with an answer as, one by one, I helped Jasper destroy the newborns. Then Jasper brought Charlotte out. She had no idea what was going on; she smiled when she saw me there. Though I absolutely believed Charlotte and I would be slaughtered on our own, it was the only option I could think of. I didn't want to live if Charlotte was dead. I yelled for her to run, worried that she would be confused and hesitate. She didn't. I bolted after her, expecting to feel Jasper's teeth at any second, but there was no pursuit. We ran hundreds of miles before I paused to explain. We moved up north and lived very cautiously in the beginning; it took us a while to figure out that not all vampires lived Maria's way. Over time, we grew very comfortable with our new world. My only regret was leaving Jasper behind. I knew Jasper was my true friend because Jasper had not killed me for leaving. I also knew that Jasper was unhappy, and I was sure that, just like himself, Jasper had no idea of any other way of life. After five years, I decided to go back for Jasper. I told Charlotte I could move more inconscpicuously alone, but in fact I was trying to protect her. I knew Charlotte felt no loyalty or friendship for Jasper; she should not have to risk her life to try to help him. I would take the risk alone. I was shocked that Jasper was ready to leave after just one conversation. On the road, Jasper explained how things had changed with Maria. I was all for going back together and killing her, but Jasper was happy to not have to destroy her. As pleased as I was to rescue my friend and have his company, I couldn't miss the fact that Jasper wasn't much happier with me than he'd been with Maria. I tried to discover what was making Jasper so miserable, and I noticed how much worse Jasper's mood became after eating. This was a contrast to how Charlotte and I felt - relieved and well. I discussed this with Jasper, and Jasper recognized the source of his problems. He tried to go without hunting, but struggled. I could be of no help to him in this, so Jasper left. I missed Jasper, but couldn't help but enjoy how much happier Charlotte and I were without him, we could have sex whenever and wherever we wanted. We pursued a comfortable nomadic existence, mostly in the Americas. I kept tabs on my old friend and was thrilled when Jasper found Alice. The foursome traveled together for a while, but Charlotte and my lifestyle did not help Jasper embrace the way of life he wanted to learn from Alice. I never understood the benefits of not hunting humans, we only hunt criminals, but I am glad it made Jasper happier. After Jasper and Alice joined the Cullen family, Charlotte and I stayed on good terms with all of them and visited them regularly." Peter said with a wicked grin, Bella and I were giggling at him while dad and mom stared at him like he was mental.


	12. Lieutenant Charlotte Whitlock

_**Chapter 12: Charlotte Whitlock**_

"I was originally created in the south as part of Maria's newborn vampire army. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time when Maria went looking for humans to turn to protect her territories. I was not intended to be left alive. Peter was in charge of babysitting the newborns on a day-to-day basis, keeping them from attacking one another, feeding them as inconspicuously as possible, and helping Jasper a little bit with their fighting training. He was the first person to talk to me after my transformation, soon becoming the only sane, stable thing in my new life. Throughout my first year of life, a deep bond grew between us, and Peter grew increasingly anxious for my safety. One night, Jasper was giving the newborns one-on-one instruction. He would call them up individually, but none returned. I was the eighth to be called; Jasper selected me and gestured for me to follow. Enraged, Peter yelled for me to run and bolted after me; I obeyed without question; Both of us escaped, and later became mates. Together, I lived a more peaceful existence with Peter up in the northern parts of America. I was, however, disappointed when Peter went back for Jasper, who later lived with us for a couple of years before deciding to leave us because of the overwhelming emotions of his prey. I was pleased with his leaving, because that meant she could have Peter all to herself again. Peter and I stayed on good terms with the Cullens, visiting them several times. I would have been tempted to join Jasper and Alice had it not been for their strange diet." Charlotte said with a grin, I smiled at her still giggling from Peter's story.

"Well now that your stories are finished let's get to ours." dad said, I smiled up at dad who looked at me sadly that's when I understood, he wasn't just going to tell them what we are but our pasts as well.


	13. The Change & Training

_**Chapter 13: The Change & Training**_

"Now that all your stories have been told it's time for ours. I met Renee in 1990, I never knew about Emma until Renee came up pregnant with Bella and Renee was moving in with me. I took Emma under my wing and helped her adjust. I even protected her from her mother who wasn't much of a mother to begin with. When Bella was born it was the sweetest thing, as Emma held Bella, Emma swore that she would protect her and be the best sister she could, and she has. Renee is the immortal, and she turned me on our wedding night. When Emma was 3 and Bella 2, Renee took the girls to the daycare center dropped them off and left. I didn't find out until later that night that Renee left me completely, I found a note telling me where my girls were so I raced to them, I had thought Renee took them with her. I met Tiffany two years later and knew she was my mate, I told her instantly about Emma and Bella which she never had a problem with but I had to make sure she wasn't going to hurt my girls. When Emma was 7 and Bella 6 we were set on having the girls meet Tiffany but we were summoned to a trail against Renee who went against their laws. Tiffany went with me to pick up the girls from school, the girls started calling Tiffany mom that day. At the trail Emma spoke clearly and told the truth, I was so proud of her. Renee was stripped of her memories, and immortality but she will always remember abandoning the girls. Tiffany and I were married a few years ago, and we have been training the girls in many things but they both have full control over there powers and strengths. Being Immortal means your human except you have double the speed, strength, heightened senses, agility, stamina, and life span than that of a vampire. Once changed if you are over the age of 18 you will be given 6 months to toned and train your body to be what you want it for eternity, so ladies no children until at least after the 6 months are up unless you want to look eternally pregnant. If you are under the age of 18 your body will start to change again. You will have no body hair anywhere except for your head. You will be able to have children but pregnancies are like normal human women, you will heal and loose all baby fat instantly after birth so home births are recommended. Children will grow like normal human children until 18 years old. You will loose all your scars Jasper, you will get your natural eye colors back, eat, sleep, feel hot/cold, be around animals once again, go out in the sun, and get sun tanned." Dad said, I smiled at him then looked around the room at all the Cullen's who looked so excited.

"Will we have to go to high school again?" Jasper asked, I knew he hated going to high school over and over again.

"No Jasper, after you graduate this final time, you are welcome to get jobs, your own house, start your own families, or whatever you want, but I do ask that we stay in touch with one another." Carlisle said, I grinned at Jasper who was smiling at me. Dad changed them I looked at everyone's new eyes; Jasper has electric blue, Edward has emerald green, Emmett has green hazel, Rosalie has ocean blue, Peter has Pacific blue, Charlotte has blue hazel, Garrett has brown, Alice has silver, Carlisle has gray, and Esmee has brown hazel. Alice's body was the only one that changed, she grew to 5'7'', her chest grew 2 cup sized, she grew a bit more ass, and her hair grew to mid-back.

"Alright let's start training." Dad said, we all got up and went out into the backyard to find out what powers everyone has.

"Jasper does your family know how to fight?" I asked, he looked at me with his sexy smirk.

"Of course darling I made sure of it." he said kissing my head.

"Good less we have to teach them." I said as I started walking over to Rose who was trying to figure out her powers, Bella worked with Esmee who now controls water, dad worked with Emmett who now controls fire, mom worked with Carlisle who now controls air. Peter already has the gift of knowing shit, and Charlotte can read bonds.

"Alright Rose calm down. Is there anything that you can think of that might give you an idea of what your gift could be? A name someone called you?" I asked putting my hands on her shoulders to get her to look at me.

"I've been called the ice queen and numerous occasions." she said, I smiled at her.

"Let's try that. I want you to put your hands together like your praying and concentrate on making a rose made out of ice." I said, she did as I told her and when she opened her hands there laid a rose made out of ice.

"See it's all in your mind, if you put your mind to it you can do anything." I said and she nodded with a smirk, I watched her silently as she raised her hand towards her mate and let ice flow from her hand which now couldn't move his feet.

"Charlie I can't move my feet." Emmett exclaimed, I turned away from the scene to stop from laughing, I looked at Rose who was giggling mom looked over at us as we collapsed on the ground laughing our heads off.

"Emma?" dad called I looked up at him innocently.

"Yes daddy?" I asked, Jasper looked at me with amusement.

"What did you do?" dad asked, I smirked at him.

"I didn't do anything daddy. It was all Rose." I said pointing at Rose who was sitting next to me holding her stomach still laughing.

"It seems Rose is living up to her nickname the ice queen." I said giggling some more until Emmett finally understood, melt his feet then headed towards Rose. I stood up and hid behind Jasper as Rose took off running with Emmett right behind her.

"Why are you hiding behind me?" Jasper asked looking at me with a smirk.

"Because if Emmett's anything like Bella, he's going to come after me too just for laughing at him. I honestly didn't know what Rose was doing until she started doing it, and the look on Emmett's face was funny." I said kissing Jasper on the cheek before running off to hide.

"Emma it's fine Emmett is not going to come after you because he knows how funny it was." Bella said finding me in a tree.

"Fine but if he pranks me just know, I'll be coming after you." I said smirking at the horror on her face.

"Let's go make some dinner for the Cullen family." Bella said, I smiled at her and nodded, we took off into the Cullen kitchen.

"What should we make?" Bella asked as we looked around kitchen until we found something to make.

"How about fried chicken, mashed potatoes, gravy, fried green beans with bacon, and biscuits?" I asked taking everything out, Bella nodded excited, we both love to cook and we wanted to show our mate that we could take care of them. We started cooking while the others continued training. When everything was finished and the table was set we went outside calling everyone to the table to eat.

"Wow you girls out did yourselves this time." dad said as he bit into a piece of chicken, Bella and I smiled at the moans from the Cullen family.

"What's left to teach them?" I asked dad who looked up from his plate.

"Just how to turn everything off so they could go into sports if they want to." dad said, I nodded. After dinner I went to dad's car and grabbed the duffel bag I packed that is full of recipe books, and women's work out videos.

"I have some recipe books and workout videos for the ladies, dad has workout videos for the men. The videos for the ladies are fun to do they are sexy dances. I also have birth control pills for all the ladies. Take them every morning with your breakfast or just coffee. Don't miss one." I said handing them out to everyone. The girls looked at the videos and smiled up at me.

"Do you and Bella do these?" Rose asked looking up at me.

"Yes we do on Saturdays, but we used to do them all the time. We mastered the videos, so now we jog every morning and workout in the basement of our house. Dad had bought a bunch of workout equipment a couple years ago and we upgrade them time to time. Bella and I also go to martial art classes, gymnastic classes, and dance classes throughout the week." I said everyone but dad and mom looked at us shocked.

"Can we sign up for those classes as well?" Alice asked from her laptop, she started ordering new clothes for herself.

"Sure, I have 10 sign up forms on me. Martial art classes are Monday after school for 2 hours, Gymnastic classes are Wednesday after school for 2 hours, and dance classes are Friday after school for 2 hours." Bella said giving everyone a sign up form.

"I have decided that I am no longer going to order everyone's clothes. Thanks to Emma I have decided to let you guys get your own style and won't say anything to you about your choice in clothes unless they don't match." Alice announced, I smiled over at her. I knew she wanted everyone happy in their own clothes.

"We are going camping next weekend, all of you are invited." Dad said as we were getting ready to leave for the night.

"That sounds like fun." Esmee said, Jasper and I exchanged phone numbers and set up a date for tomorrow which is Tuesday.

"We are going to the lake Wednesday, all of you are invited to join us, since it's summer break and the kids still have a month off until school starts back up." Carlisle said, I smiled at him and nodded.

"See you tomorrow" I whispered to Jasper and kissed his cheek, he nodded kissing my cheek then I left with my family. I had exchanged numbers with everyone in the Cullen family as did everyone else. We all went straight to our bedrooms to get ready for bed. I showered and changed for bed. Angel curled up at the foot of my bed and fell asleep.

I woke the next morning, made my bed, brushed my hair, brushed my teeth, dressed for the day, then ate some ham and cheese omelets.

"Where are you going today baby girl?" dad asked as I cleaned up my dish.

"Jasper asked me out for a date today." I said and grinned at the look on dad's face. The doorbell rang, I grinned as I opened the door, and there stood Jasper in tight jeans, a white wife beater, and his black cowboy boots.

"So you guys later." I called and left, Jasper led me to his 2008 black Ford F150 truck, opened the door for me, then helped me into his truck then we left.

Jasper took us to Port Angeles. We got out and started walking around just talking.

"So do you take birth control?" Jasper asked as we sat down for lunch, I looked up at him and smiled.

"Yes, mom put Bella and I on birth control when we started our periods to regulate them. I talked to my doctor a few weeks ago and since the pills are not 100% affective, I would like for you to get condoms too, so there are no accidents until after marriage. I would like to be settled before welcoming any children." I said, he nodded in understanding.

"What do you want to do after high school?" he asked, I smiled at him as our meals arrived.

"I want to start my own ranch and get married." I said he nodded with a smile.

"I would love to have my own farm. Maybe we should make our own lists on what we would like on our farm then get together and talk about it, so that we are both happy with it." he suggested, I thought about it and agreed.

"It's a good idea." I said, I know there is a lot of things that he doesn't know about me yet.

"Oh Esmee and Carlisle said that everyone can get their own pets so everyone is going today to get their own pets and I was wondering if you would go with me to choose a puppy since you already raised one." he asked as he paid for our meal and left the restaurant.

"Sure baby, I'll help you." I said, we got into the truck and drove to the nearest PetCo. We arrived at the PetCo, and went inside hand in hand.

"Let's go look at the puppies." I said, Jasper nodded as I drug him over to the puppy section, I watched with a smile as Jasper looked around until he finally found the one he wanted. He adopted a Pitbull, the puppy is a grayish color with blue eyes and a white patch of fur on its chest.

As we waited for the puppy to get it's shots and checked over I showed Jasper what he would need for the puppy. I watched as Jasper bought food, leash, collar, license, dog shampoo, dog brush, a bed, toys, a box for the toys, bowls, a kennel, and treats for when Jasper was training the puppy.

"So what do you plan on naming the little guys?" I asked as I held the puppy and Jasper loaded all his purchases into his truck.

"I think Bear works for him." he said with a grin, I smiled and nodded. I put the puppy in the carrier Jasper bought so there were no accidents in Jasper's truck. We laughed and talked the entire way back to the Cullen's house. When we arrived, I noticed Bella was already here so I helped Jasper get his new puppy and Bear's things into the house. I noticed everyone had a new pet they were playing with.

"Emma meet Abby." Rose said showing me a small brown and white shih tzu puppy.

"This is Butch" Emmett said showing me a white with a brown patch over one eye boxer puppy.

"This is Snowball" Alice and Garrett said showing me a fluffy white kitten with blue eyes.

"This is KoKo" Esmee and Carlisle said holding up a white pomeranian puppy.

"This is Jinx" Edward said proudly holding a small brown and black terrier puppy. It was the perfect dog for Edward.

"Congratulations on your new pets, they look great guys. Here is the number to the Veterinarian that Bella and I use, they are awesome." I said handing everyone the business card so they could take care of their animals. I stayed for a while then Bella drove us home so we could get ready for tomorrow's lake trip. I went to my room fed and watered Angel, showered, then changed for bed.

I went to sleep with Angel guarding me, I woke the next morning, went through my morning routine then went to have breakfast then dressed for the day.

I grabbed my beach bag and headed out with dad, mom, and Bella. We are taking Angel and Missy to meet the other pets of the new family so there won't be any fights.


	14. Discussions

_**Chapter 14: Discussions**_

We finally arrived at the lake and noticed Carlisle had brought a grill, now I know why dad loaded the car up with food and drinks. Bella and I held onto our dogs leash while the dogs smelled each other once we knew they weren't going to attack one another we released them to play in the lake and around the area.

"So what does everyone plan to do after high school?" dad asked as he stood with Carlisle at the grill.

"Well Emma and I are still talking about the specifics but we plan to marry and start our own ranch before starting our own family." Jasper answered, I nodded with a smile from my seat next to him.

"Bella and I talked about it too. We plan to marry as well, but Bella is going to college to become a nurse while I go straight to work as a doctor. We also plan to have a home built close to Jasper and Emma but not too close." Edward said making Bella and I giggle at him.

"Rose and I plan to remarry, build a house near Jasper and Emma, I plan to become a game designer while Rose opens her own mechanic shop." Emmett said, we all nodded knowing Rose has always wanted to do that.

"We plan to remarry the right way this time, build our own home, and start our own ranch as well. It's been a while since I've been on a farm and I'm ready to go back." Peter said, we all smiled at him and Charlotte who looked so happy.

"Alice and I plan to get married, build our dream house, I plan to open my own gym, and Alice wants to open her own boutique." Garrett said, we looked at Alice who was bouncing in her seat making us all laugh at her.

"Well I'm opening my own interior design business to where I work from home so I can still raise my children. We plan to build a new house near the rest of you and get remarried some point this year and Carlisle is going to continue to be a doctor." Esmee said making us all smile at her. I could see the new engagement ring on Esmee's left hand and am happy for her.

"Well we plan to build a house near the rest of you guys, but we are going to find jobs in our chosen professions." Mom said, we giggled and smiled at our parents.

"Wow those plans sound great guys. Now lets have some fun." dad said as we all stripped to our swim suits and raced to the lake. Emmett made a game to see how far each man could throw their mates so we ladies avoided our men for a while. I went to my beach back when my cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" I answered sitting down and started to dry off.

"Hey Emma, it's Angie. I just found my mate, oh my god he is so good looking and he lives on the reservation." Angie said in a rush, I started laughing as Bella came over and sat next to me.

"What's his name?" I asked as I put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear her. Everyone knows that Angela is a witch.

"His name is Jacob Black and he is the next chief of the tribe. I'm so excited." Angie said, I looked at Bella with a smile. Jacob has always had a crush on Bella and now that Jacob has his own mate maybe Bella could get some peace.

"That's great Angie, Jacob is a good guy and will treat you right. I have to go. Good luck." I said, we said our goodbyes then hung up. Bella and I laid down on our towels to get some sun.

"Emma we are going school shopping tomorrow, would you and Bella like to come with us?" Jasper asked as he and Edward sat down next to us. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Sure, we have to do our shopping as well." I said then looked at Bella who was nodding as well.

"Guys lunch is ready." mom called Bella and I stood up and grabbed a plate of steak, baked potatoes, and baked beans. I grabbed a Dr. Pepper before sitting back down on my town.

"I need to go to the bank tomorrow before we shop and I need you to go with me to sign some papers." Jasper said, I looked at him in confusion.

"What for?" I asked as I stared at him.

"I want to add you to my accounts so it's one less thing for us to worry about for when we get married." Jasper said, I sighed and nodded.

"Alright but only if I get to put you on my accounts." I said watching him, he smiled at me and nodded. I leant forward and kissed him gently on the lips with a grin. He kissed me back with so much passion. I don't know how much longer I can wait to be intimate with him. We spent the rest of the day at the lake just goofing around and having fun. Before dinner we all went home, showered, and changed, since Bella and I have dates with our mates again.

I pulled half my hair up and smiled before going out to the living room to see Bella sitting on the couch in a cute knee length purple summer dress and flats.

"You look great Bells. Any idea where Edward is taking you tonight?" I asked sitting next to her, she smiled up at me but shook her head no.

"Do you know where Jasper is taking you?" she asked as the the doorbell rang.

"Yeah dinner and dancing." I said with a grin, Jasper and Edward came around the corner with matching smirks.

"Are you ladies ready?" Edward asked, Bella and I both nodded. I kissed Jasper on the lips and grabbed his hand as he pulled me out of the door and to his truck. We rode to a bar&grill that has a dance floor.

"So what are we doing tomorrow other than shopping?" I asked as we looked over our menus, I decided on the BBQ chicken, fried potatoes, and green beans.

"I'm not sure, I think Esmee is spending the day with your mom shopping for her wedding. Esmee also wanted Edward and I to ask you girls to be her bridesmaids with the other girls." Jasper said as the waitress came to our table staring at Jasper in lust. I cleared my throat making the waitress look at me in shock.

"Can we get a Dr. Pepper and a Coke please?" I asked watching the chick. She nodded and walked away quickly.

"Of course we would love to be Esmee's bridesmaids." I said holding Jasper's hand who smirked at me. The waitress came back with our drinks and we ordered dinner. I smiled as our song came on, we choose God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton. Jasper grabbed my hand and drug me to the dance floor and pulled me close to his chest while he sang the song in my ear.

 _I've been a walking heartache  
I've made a mess of me  
The person that I've been lately  
Ain't who I wanna be  
But you stay here right beside me  
Watch as the storm blows through  
And I need you_

 _'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you  
Gave me you_

 _There's more here than what we're seeing  
A divine conspiracy  
That you, an angel lovely  
Could somehow fall for me  
You'll always be love's great martyr  
I'll be the flattered fool  
And I need you  
Yeah_

 _God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
And for when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you_

 _On my own I'm only  
Half of what I could be  
I can't do without you  
We are stitched together  
And what love has tethered  
I pray we never undo_

 _God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
God gave me you for the ups and downs  
God gave me you for the days of doubt  
For when I think I've lost my way  
There are no words here left to say, it's true  
God gave me you, gave me you  
Gave me you_

Jasper kissed me passionately at the end of the song, I smiled at him as we pulled back. We walked back to our table and ate while we talked about the new school year. We danced a few more times before we headed home.

"I had so much fun tonight Jasper and I'll see you tomorrow." I said kissing him passionately before going into the house. I knew that if I stayed out there any longer I would have invited him into my bedroom and bed. I changed for bed then laid down with Angel.

I woke up the next morning, went through my morning routine then dressed for our shopping trip before going into the kitchen to eat breakfast with Bella.

Bella and I ran out of the house when we heard a horn honk from our driveway, Bella and I jumped in Jasper's truck where Jasper and Edward waited for us. Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Garrett sat in Emmett's hummer. We took off and went to the bank first where I learned Edward was also putting Bella on his accounts.

"Ok now that everything is filled out and signed, it will take a week for your 4 debit cards, 4 credit cars, and 1 black credit card to be delivered to you home Ms. Swan and for you Mr. Whitlock 2 more debit cards will be delivered to your home along with 2 credit cards and a black credit card." the teller told us, we nodded and grabbed our paperwork before heading back out to the truck.

"That's a lot of cards." I said smiling up at Jasper who chuckled at me.

"Yeah it is, our wallets may not be able to handle all those cards." Jasper joked as Edward and Bella arrived, Bella looked shocked and I giggled at her causing her to smack my arm.

"I think I'm going to need a purse." I said with a sigh, Bella nodded.

"So am I." she said while giggling at Edward who smirked at her.

"We're going to need new wallets." Jasper said looking at Edward who nodded. We arrived at the mall and started getting notebooks, pens, mechanical pencils, extra lead, highlighters, color pencils, markers, binders, paper, dividers, and book bags.

"Check it out Bella." I said while looking at the book bag I was getting. It is black with blue flowers.

"That's cool Emma, now let's see if I can find one." she said looking through the rack while the others looked too.

"I found it." Bella said with a huge smile. It's purple and light gray with white and light gray flowers.

"It looks good for Bells." I said as Jasper grinned while grabbing a book bag off the rack. It is blue, green, black, and brown camo.

Rosalie started bouncing up and down with a book bag close to her chest.

"What did you get Rose?" I asked watching her with a smile, she looked over at me and showed me the black bag with white and blue designs around the middle.

"That is awesome Rose." I said as she threw the book bag in the cart, we all looked up as Emmett and Garrett threw their bags in the cart. Emmett's bag is black with a skull on the front. Garrett's bag is black, red, and white.

"Alice did you find anything yet?" I asked knowing we still had to go try on our bridesmaids dresses.

"Yeah here you go." she said dropping her bag in the cart. It is pink, purple, yellow, and black.

"Edward are you ready?" Bella asked noticing Edward didn't put a bag in yet.

"Yeah here, now let's go get Emma, and Bella new purses. Jasper and I need new wallets." Edward said as Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist. Edward's bag is black with white, gray, blue, and black designs on it.

We all nodded and went to a leather good store. The guys went over to the jackets while Bella and I looked around at the purses with the girls. Bella found her purse first along with a wallet.

I smiled at Bella as she paid for them then walked back over to us.

"Emma they have western purses over here." Rose called, I looked up at her with a grin and went over to her. I found the purse and wallet I wanted really quick.

Once done we left the mall, in the truck Bella and I took care of our purses and switched wallets. I watched as Edward and Jasper switched wallets too. Edward's is dark brown while Jasper's is a black western one.

Once we were done we drove to the Cullen's house where we went through all our purchases, separated them into our book bags, then the girls went to Esmee's room to try on our bridesmaids dresses and see her wedding ideas.

"Here is the bridesmaids dressed." Esmee said handing each of us a dress. They are sleeveless yellow with a red sash around the waist.

We tried them on and found they were the perfect size. As we got out of our dresses Esmee brought out her wedding dress which is off the shoulder chiffon gown.

"It looks perfect Esmee." I said as she tried it on. We started talking about how she wanted to do it and learned she wanted a church wedding. We all nodded before going back to our men. For 2 weeks, we had fun, dating, camping trips, lake trips, BBQs, and shopping. Today is Carlisle and Esmee's wedding. I was dressed and ready, so I helped Esmee curl her hair then handed her, her bouquet, then headed out into the church walking down the aisle on Jasper's arm.

The church looked great.

After the vows were said and the rings were exchanged we headed back to the Cullen house for the reception.

Once at the reception everyone took pictures then sat down to eat. Speeches were made then the first dance, I smiled at the song they choose which was Still The One by Shania Twain. I smiled at Jasper who was grinning like a fool. We all started dancing after the first dance, then it was time to cut the cake. The cake is white with yellow designs all around.

We continued to party and have until it was time to send Carlisle and Esmee off to the honeymoon at Isle Esmee for 2 weeks.


	15. School Starts

_**Chapter 15: School Starts**_

Carlisle and Esmee just returned yesterday from the honeymoon and today is the first day of school. Jasper and Edward are going to drive us, we all received our schedules yesterday and learned Jasper is in all my classes while Edward is in all Bella's. We are all happy about it because now we don't have to worry about being alone without our men. I showered, dressed, fed and watered Angel, made my bed, grabbed my book bag and purse, and I made sure I had my wallet and cellphone before going to the kitchen for breakfast.

After eating Bella and I went out onto the porch where we both lit a cigarette and waited for our men to get there.

"Emma how bad do you think this school year is going to be?" Bella asked, we had problems in the past with a couple of girls whose name is Jessica Stanely and Lauren Mallory. They would spread rumors about us and try to get us in trouble at school but they were just too stupid. We had warned the Cullen's last night about the 2 girls. We also had problems with Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie always asking Bella and I out and we couldn't stand them. We also warned our men about them. We had just tossed our cigarettes out when the guys pulled up, Bella and I sprayed body spray on ourselves before jumping into Edward's car. I sat in back snuggled into Jasper's chest. We arrived at the school and got out to stand with the rest of our friends.

"EMMA, BELLA" we both looked over and smiled at Angela.

"Hey Angie. Come over here and meet our new friends." I said pulling Angela over with us.

"Guys this is our best friend Angela Webber, Angie these are Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarthy, Alice Brandon, Garrett Williams, Edward Mason who is Bella's mate, Jasper Whitlock who is my mate, Peter Whitlock and his mate Charlotte Swan." I said grinning at all of them. Charlotte took dad's name with our permission to attend school with us.

"Hi guys nice to meet you all. If any of you want some stories of these two I have stories." Angie said smirking at Bella and I while we just started laughing.

"Oh come on Angie you make it sound like we are trouble makers." Bella said making me giggle, I looked at Edward and Jasper who were watching us with a smirk.

"What kind of stories?" Emmett asked, just then Lauren and Jessica arrived at school, they looked around and noticed the Cullen men. They stayed away though when they saw Bella and I.

"Oh Jessica and Lauren tried to pick a fight with Emma last year and grew angry when Emma just stared at her like she was stupid. Jessica and Lauren decided to try and embarrass Emma by dumping their lunch trays on Emma's head. Bella heard the plan and told us about it so Emma decided to sit next to a teacher while talking to the teacher about a project we were assigned. When Lauren and Jessica came in they were so angry that they couldn't embarrass Emma without getting into trouble. After lunch Emma went out to the parking lot to make a call to her dad about going to the store to get supplies for her project. Jessica and Lauren followed with a bucket of cold water, and with it being winter at the time, Emma could have gotten sick. Anyway both of them hit a patch of ice and they fell dumping the water all over themselves. They ended up out of school for 2 weeks because they had caught the floor." Angie said making me giggle even more.

"Oh the look on their faces were priceless. They couldn't blame me for it either since there were other students around and 2 teachers who saw them fall with me 50 feet away." I said still giggling, I saw Jessica and Lauren look at me then left quickly.

"Why do they feel scared every time your around?" Jasper asked as we sat down in the back of our first class.

"At the end of last year they thought it would be a good idea to hit Bella in front of me. I went into a rage and whooped them good. Of course they tried to have me arrested for assault but what they didn't know is that with all the school shootings our principal but cameras in the school and saw everything. The cop I talked to said it was a case of defense of another, so I was never charged with anything. Now both girls avoid me and Bella, but I don't think that will last long." I said then the teacher came in and started introductions and rules for the classroom. Classes went by quickly, at lunch we all sat together and I noticed the jealousy and hatred on Jessica and Lauren's faces as we started eating.

"Emma do you mind if I come over to talk to you about our future home?" Jasper asked as we walked to out last class.

"Sure babe, you know you don't have to ask to come over." I said as we sat down in our biology class which Edward and Bella were in. He nodded and we concentrated on our class. After school was over I jumped on Jasper's back who laughed at me then carried me to the parking lot.

"Oh you have no idea how much we have enjoyed the gift your father gave us. Being able to eat, sleep, and the mere thought of being able to have our own children." Rose said, I smiled at her from my spot on Jasper's back.

"Well we are glad we were able to help you guys." I said with a smile. We all left after that, Jasper came into my room and we sat on my bed.

"Alright we need to decide how we want to design our home, what seeds you want for our gardens, and what animals to raise." Jasper said getting some papers from his book bag, I grabbed the lists I made and we sat back on the bed.

"Well I would like a classic farmhouse, 6 bedrooms, a large kitchen, and a good size master bedroom. I would like a basement that has two rooms; a playroom for kids, and a game room for adults. A swimming pool and a huge garden." I said smiling at Jasper who grinned back at with a nod.

"Alright we can work with that; I would love a luxury outdoor kitchen and barn. The staircase will be in the living room. The laundry room will be connected to the back door, and a good size dining room. What seeds do you want?" he asked as we made our lists smaller and onto 2 papers.

"For vegetables I want; broccoli, potatoes, chillie peppers, tomatoes, corn, peas, celery, carrots, onions, mushrooms, bell peppers (green, red, & yellow), yams, sweet potatoes, green beans, cucumbers, asparagus, brussels sprouts, lettuce, and scallions. For fruit I want; mangoes, cantaloupes, watermelons, grapefruits, oranges, apples (red, green, & yellow), grapes (red, green, & purple), strawberries, peaches, blueberries, papayas, raspberries, plums, pineapples, cherries, blackberries, pears, bananas, lemon, and limes. For herbs I want; ginger, garlic, mint, bay leaves, rosemary, thyme, parsley, basil, chives, oregano, chamomile, lavender, peppermint, dill, cinnamon, and aloe vera. What animals do you want on the farm?" I asked handing Jasper the lists of all the seeds I want. He looked everything over and nodded satisfied.

"I want horses, pigs, cows, chickens, geese, ducks, turkeys, sheep, dogs, and cats." he said I giggled a little. I leaned forward and kissed Jasper passionately but pulled away when I heard a whimper, I looked down and smiled at Angel.

"What's the matter girl?" I asked, she whimpered again and I handed her a treat, she took the treat and ran out of the room.

"Crazy dog" I said laughing and shaking my head, Jasper chuckled along with me.

"What kind of furniture do you want for our home?" Jasper asked getting back into the conversation.

"The living room black leather couch and loveseat. They are easier to clean if a mess is made. Dining room a oak table with 8 chairs without the leaf in the table. Laundry room top of the line washer/dryer. Our bedroom a nice bedroom set, king size bed with memory foam mattress, a white couch, Egyptian sheets, and quilt on the bed, which I am making with mom's help. The other bedrooms will be either guest bedrooms or just stay empty until we start having children. I can't think of anything else." I said giggling, Jasper chuckled at me loving the picture I was painting for him.

"Emma are you done planning with Jasper, I want to play?" Bella asked from the doorway, I looked up at her and smirked at her.

"Are we done for now?" I asked he looked confused but nodded, I grabbed his hand and drug him down to the basement where dad set up a piano for Bella and my guitar is down there. Bella and I go down there to play our instruments and sing. Once in the basement I noticed all the Cullen's and mom and dad were waiting for us.

"Go sit over there." I told Jasper after kissing him on the lips, he nodded and sat down next to Edward and they both looked confused. I sat down on my stool and started tuning my guitar as Bella sat down at her piano and waited to find out what song we were going to play.

"Cowboy Take Me Away" I whispered to Bella who nodded with a grin. She started playing and I joined in then I started singing while Bella sand backup.

 _I said, I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of blue bonnets  
In a blanket made of stars  
Oh, it sounds good to me_

I looked at Jasper as I sang, he looked shocked but listened closely.

 _I said, cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
Set me free, oh, I pray  
Closer to heaven above and closer to you  
Closer to you_

Jasper smiled at me and nodded knowing what I was silently telling him.

 _I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon and not see a building standing tall  
I wanna be the only one for miles and miles  
Except for maybe you and your simple smile  
Oh, it sounds good to me  
Yes, it sounds so good to me_

Jasper kept grinning at me.

 _Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
Set me free, oh, I pray  
Closer to heaven above and closer to you  
Closer to you_

 _I said, I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
Oh, it sounds so good to me_

 _Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can into the wild blue  
Set me free, oh, I pray  
Closer to heaven above and closer to you  
Closer to you  
Closer to you  
Cowboy take me away  
Closer to you_

"That was beautiful girls as always." dad said with mom nodding and they walked upstairs.

"Wow, we didn't know you girls could play and sing like that." Rose said, I smiled at her then went back to staring at Jasper who was smiling at me.

"That was beautiful sweetheart." Jasper said with a smile and kissed my lips gently.

"Thank you darling." I said we left shortly after for yet another date but we couldn't stay out too late because we had school the next day. For 2 weeks it was the same, but Bella and I took turns cooking when mom was working late, neither of us trusted dad in the kitchen that man could burn water.


	16. Surprise

_**Chapter 16: Surprise**_

Today we are in the woods on a camping trip, everyone is here, I am sharing a tent with Jasper, and Bella is with Edward. Dad said it was fine as long as we are quiet.

"Emma? Bella? How would you girls like to have a younger brother or sister?" Dad asked as we sat around the camp fire, we both looked up at them in shock.

"Really?" Bella asked excited, I smiled as mom and dad nodded we jumped up and hugged them both.

"Oh this is so exciting. Bella and I will help anyway we can, babysitting, picking them up from daycare, and teaching them." I said bouncing around while giggling until Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his lap.

"Congratulations and I agree with Emma. We will help anyway we can." Bella said before sitting down in Edward's lap.

"Why are you so hyper?" Jasper asked me, I grinned at him then pointed to Alice who was staring at the ground trying not to laugh.

"Alice what did you do to my mate?" Jasper asked amused while keeping an eye on me.

"I gave her too much coffee I guess. I didn't know she would bounce off the walls after 4 cups of coffee. We stayed up all night last night studying for exams next week." she said with a grin, I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Well now we know." Jasper said laughing at me. After a few hours I was asleep in the tent with Jasper holding me. We woke the next morning and dressed for a day at the lake and fishing.

I braided my hair and smiled at Jasper who was still asleep. I crawled over to him and kissed him gently on his lips.

"Jasper baby, it's time to get up." I whispered, all of a sudden I'm on my back with Jasper hovering over me.

"Good morning darling." he said before kissing me passionately.

"Good morning sweetheart." I said kissing him again, he got off me then got dressed in blue jeans shorts, and a red wife beater, Jasper is not one to wear shorts unless swimming. Since we were going to the lake for a day of fun and swimming he's wearing them. We spent several hours swimming and fishing for dinner. We ate then sat around the camp fire talking.

"Alright has everyone decided what kind of dream home you want?" Carlisle asked, I looked at Jasper and smiled at him as he smirked.

"We are going to build a classic farmhouse." Jasper said as I snuggled into his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

"We are going to build an old manor." Bella said with a proud smile, I smiled at her. Edward looked very happy with a cigarette in his hand.

"We decided on a modern house." Rose said as she lit her own cigarette as did everyone else but Carlisle and Esmee.

"We also decided on a modern house." Alice said bouncing in her seat.

"We are building a log house." Peter said with a wicked grin.

"So did we, I always wanted one." dad said with a smirk, Bella and I laughed knowing exactly what he was talking about. We would always sit around when we were younger and daydream about our perfect homes and families.

"We are going to build a modern house." Carlisle said, we all grinned and talked about school this week, it's the first 9 weeks so our first exams are at the end of this week.

"I'm tired" I whispered in Jasper's ear, he shivered then nodded.

"Goodnight everyone." Jasper said, I waved as we crawled into our tent, kissed, then went to sleep. We woke up the next morning, dressed, then packed up our camp site and went home to get ready for a busy school week.

"Are you really wearing pink?" Bella asked shocked, I looked up at her with a grin and then she read my shirt which said 'My heart belongs to an Army Man'.

"Jasper's not going to be happy." Bella said and I started laughing.

"Bella, Jasper was in the Army before he was changed remember." I said, she stopped and looked thoughtful.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." she said while laughing at herself. Jasper came up and read my shirt before kissing me. We went home and prepared for school. I took care of Angel, showered, then dressed in a new silk nightgown that I bought during our last shopping trip.

I fell asleep. I woke the next morning, made my bed, brushed my hair and teeth, ate breakfast, fed and watered Angel, dressed, grabbed my book bag and purse, I made sure my cell phone was fully charged, and grabbed a book to read while I waited for class to start.

"I love your shirt Emma." Jasper said as I turned the corner and jumped not expecting him there. I wore a pair of tight jeans, a pink shirt that says 'Country girls don't retreat they reload', and cowboy boots.

"Well thank you baby." I said kissing him gently, we left as soon as Bella was ready. Once at school we could hear the gossip of a new girl arriving today.

"I wonder who it is." Bella said, I smiled at her and shrugged. We all looked up at a old nosy car, we watched shocked as a girl got out of the car in a extremely short skirt, a crop top, and 6 inch high heels. This girl wasn't even that pretty and she dressed like a whore. I started laughing quietly as Mike went straight for her even though he was dating Jessica. I noticed the girl looked over at us and tried to smile seductively towards our men. I glared at her as did the other girls as this new chick gathered her courage and walked over to us.

"Like hi, I'm Sasha Tellerson." she said, I stared at her as she went straight to Jasper, I was not happy.

"Jasper Whitlock ma'am, this is my girlfriend Emma Swan, my brother Edward Mason his girlfriend Bella Swan, my brother Emmett McCarthy his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, my brother Garrett Williams his girlfriend Alice Brandon and my brother Peter Whitlock his girlfriend Charlotte." Jasper said, Sasha only looked at the men. Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"It's like nice to meet you guys. I like hope we can get together like sometime." Sasha said before walking away trying to sway her hips which made her look stupid.

"Like she is like so retarded." Rose said making us all laugh before going to class, by lunch time we were all ready to strangle Sasha.

"Oh god I am loosing brain cells everytime she opens her mouth." Bella said, I nodded as we sat down at lunch and started eating talking about this weekends plans which was going to the fair. I looked up when Sasha stumbled her way over to our table and had the nerve to sit on Jasper's lap, I stood up and pushed her off. I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"Stay away from my boyfriend bitch. Jasper is mine. Also keep your slutty hands away from the other men in my group they are also taken by women who are dying to get their hands on you. This is your only warning bitch." I sneered at her, she looked scared, she nodded then ran off when I released her. I sat down on Jasper's lap to calm down which was not working. For the rest of the week we studied and Sasha left our men alone but everywhere we turned she was there watching the guys. Today is Saturday and we were all going to a small fair in Port Angeles. We met at the entrance and walked in, we played games, rode on some rides, and ate some expensive food. We had so much fun, us couples even went into a photo booth. We finally arrived home 6 hours after we left and went to bed because we were all so tired.


	17. Oh God

_**Chapter 17: Oh God**_

Today we were going to find out if we were going to have a baby brother or sister. It's been 3 months since Sasha moved here, and she pretty much left us alone except for following us around which is extremely annoying. I dressed and left to meet Jasper so he could drive me to school.

Once at school, Bella and I were staring at our phones waiting excitedly for news on our new sibling.

"Your dad will text you when they know sweetheart." Jasper said kissing my neck, I looked at him and smiled before kissing him hard on the lips. Jasper grabbed a hand full of my hair, pulling slightly, and grabbed my ass with his other hand. Ever since I threatened Sasha Jasper is always holding, touching, and kissing me as I do the same for him. He even started smacking my ass when I walk by him, and I do the same to him. Bella has lightened Edward up so much that he is drinking, cussing, and smoking with the rest of us and even playing around. The bell rang, Jasper and I pulled apart and headed into class. At lunch we were sitting together laughing and talking, Bella and I still haven't heard anything from dad yet and we were getting anxious. By the end of the day Bella and I were nervous hoping nothing was wrong at the doctor's appointment. Jasper growled and my panties instantly became wet and I shivered, god I love his growl and he knows it. I look at him to see what he's growling at and he is staring at Sash who was talking to Jessica and Lauren while looking at us.

"Baby don't worry about that jealous bitch. Come on let's go. I need to make sure mom and the baby are alright." I said kissing him on the cheek then smacked his ass. He growled this time at me, I giggled and ran to his truck with him chasing me. I found myself pinned to his truck and he kissed me hard yet passionately, I knew he loved the chase. We pulled apart when we heard someone clear their throat and looked over at Edward who had a smirk on his face.

"Bella wants to get home and check on their mom." he said, I started giggling at Jasper who growled again.

"Soon baby." I whispered, he nodded and helped me into the truck before driving away with Bella and Edward in the backseat. Bella and I raced into the house only to be met with blue balloons that said it's a boy.

"YAY" we screamed and hugged mom and dad. Jasper and Edward raced into the house since they were smoking on the porch, they stopped and looked at the balloons with a grin.

"Congratulations Charlie and Tiffany." Jasper said shaking dad's hand then hugged mom, Edward followed behind him and did the same.

"Wow a baby brother." Bella whispered looking at me, I smiled at her and nodded. We went to my room to talk after Jasper and Edward left.

"We should throw a baby shower for mom next month." I said Bella nodded.

"I agree, we can set up the bedroom upstairs as a nursery." she said I grinned and we started making plans for it. The next day we went to school and had to go to the choir classroom to get some music books for the drama class. When we opened the door we were shocked. Sasha was in there having a gangbang with at least 6 guys. Bella grabbed the assistant principal that was passing by.

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Mrs. Heathersford the assistant principal yelled looking into the classroom. Everyone scrambled for their clothes then looked at the floor ashamed except Sasha who glared at Bella and I.

"Hope all of you get checked for STD's." I said before going to the principal's office knowing we were going to be called anyway, Bella followed behind me. We waited there for an hour while the principal suspended all of them, called their parents, then the police.

"What did you two do this time?" dad demanded when he arrived, Bella and I looked up at him and crossed our arms over our chests.

"For once we are only here as witnesses." I said sighing then smiled at Jasper and Edward as they raced into the room.

"Miss. Swan, Miss. Swan, and Mr. Swan please come in." the principal said, we nodded and walked into the office.

"Emma can you tell us what happened?" the principal asked, I nodded.

"Yes sir, Bella and I were asked by Mr. Smitherson the drama teacher to go to the choir and get a couple of music books for the play they were planning. When we got to the classroom we came across Sasha Teller having a gangbang with 6 guys, Bella grabbed Mrs. Heathersford and brought her to the classroom. You know the rest." I said dad looked shocked and glad we weren't in trouble for anything.

"What comment did you make before leaving the room?" Mr. Franks asked, I giggled while Bella snickered at me.

"I said that I hope they all get tested for STD's." I said and looked at dad who stared at me then chuckled. After that we went home and prepared for Bella's 17th birthday party this weekend.

"Girls I am so proud of you for turning in that Teller girl. Miss. Teller and the 6 guys with her will be brought on chargers of indecenty in public, and sexual acts on school grounds. They will be gone for at least 8 months." dad said that night at dinner, tonight is Friday so tomorrow we are going to celebrate Bella's birthday.

"Thanks dad but I that imagine we walked into will probably scar us for life." Bella said and I nodded agreeing with.

"I'm sorry you girls had to see that." mom said shaking her head at the nerve of some people. I walked over to the front door when I heard a knock of the door.

"What are you doing here?" I demanded ready for anything.

"I came to tell you and your sister that you will regret turning me in." Sasha said, I glared at her.

"Did you seriously come to the chief of police's house and threaten his daughter?" I asked looking at her like she's stupid.

"Call it a simple warning." She said before turning around but before she left I started laughing making her turn to me angry.

"What's so funny?" She yelled causing my dad, mom, and Bella came out the door as I stepped off the porch still laughing.

"You have no idea who your dealing with. Don't come to my home and threaten me little girl. As soon as I saw it was you at my door I started recording our entire conversation. You need to go home and leave my family alone and don't ever threaten me." I sneered at her handing the recorder to my dad who nodded at me. We watched as Sasha raced down the street knowing she lost with my dad standing there watching her. Bella and I went to bed that night.

When we awoke the next morning we got ready for the crawfish and shrimp broil we were having for Bella's birthday party.

Bella and I helped mom and dad set everything up and waited for the Cullen family to arrive. Bella put on some music and we started dancing around and singing while we continued to set everything up. I felt warm strong arms wrapped around my waist and started dancing with me. I smiled at Jasper while we danced and played around while everyone talked or danced around us. Jasper smacked me on the ass as he grabbed us a beer and a plate of food. Bella was laughing with Rose and Alice as Edward went over to her with a beer for each of them then ushered them over to the table to get plates of food. I helped Bella clean up with the others after the party was over.

"Did you enjoy your party Bells?" I asked before we went to bed that night.

"Yes I did, it was great." she said, I nodded before hugging her and went to my bedroom to dress and crawled into bed with Angel.


	18. No It's Unfair

_**Chapter 18: No It's Unfair**_

It's been a 2 weeks since Bella's birthday party and everything has been great, when we got home after school I noticed dad and mom were home.

"That's strange" I said making Bella nod, we went inside the house to find dad sitting at the table with tears falling from his eyes and mom trying to comfort him.

"DADDY! What has happened?" I said rushing to his side with Bella next to me, Jasper and Edward rushed into the house and watched incase Bella or I needed them.

"Their gone." Dad whispered, I was confused so I looked up at mom who looked back at me sadly.

"Your dad's parents passed away last night." Mom said, I stared in shock then backed away.

"No" I whispered, Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist tightly as my knees gave out. "NO!" I screamed hiding my face in Jasper's chest, I chanced a glance at Bella who was in the same position as I was.

"It's okay baby, I'm here." Jasper whispered in my ear, I nodded trying to calm myself down. Once I was calmed down enough I wiped my face and stood with Jasper's help.

"Daddy do you need any help planning the funerals?" I asked as I wrapped my arm around Bella's shoulder trying to comfort my little sister.

"No baby girl, your grandparents already had everything planned out, all I have to do is call the morgue and funeral home with a date for the funeral. Of course the Cullen family are welcome to come for support." dad said, I nodded and took Bella to her bedroom where I laid her down. We were both very close to our grandparents. I walked out of the room and nodded to Edward who was going into Bella's room to comfort her. I went to my room and laid on my bed and cried. I felt Jasper lay down on my bed and held me tightly to his chest comforting me. Jasper left my side once the day before the funeral to pack a bag. We all arrived at the airport and got on our plane, the entire Cullen family was joining us. We got to our hotel, each couple got their own rooms, I went straight to sleep when we arrived and Jasper held me all night. I woke the next morning and dressed for the funeral.

I knew in our grandparents Will they wanted Bella and I to sing at their funeral so we were ready with their favorite song.

"Now Mr. & Mrs. Swan wanted their precious granddaughters to sing for their funeral. Emma and Bella would you please?" the priest asked, we nodded and went to the piano and stool where a guitar was waiting for me.

 _Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay_

 _There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard, at the end of the day_

 _I need some distraction  
Oh, beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins_

 _And maybe empty  
Oh, and weightless, and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

 _In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

 _So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back_

 _The storm keeps on twisting  
Keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack_

 _It don't make no difference  
Escape one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness  
Oh, this glorious sadness  
That brings me to my knees_

 _In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

 _You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

I smiled sadly as we finished the song, a tear ran down my cheek, as we walked passed the caskets Bella and I kissed our hands and placed them on the caskets whispering our goodbyes. I went back to my seat and collapsed into Jasper's arms crying. After the funeral we went to the lawyers office to hear the Will reading.

"The Will of Mr. and Mrs. Swan reads that $2.5 billion go to each granddaughter, $3 billion goes to our only son Charlie, Mrs. Swan leaves her granddaughters her jewelry to share, and $4 million to the La Push reservation." the lawyer said, Bella and I were shocked that our grandparents had that much money and now we were wealthy. We signed the papers, we were suppose to and started to heal slowly. When we arrived home we took care of our bank accounts then went to a carnival to relax and have some fun.

"Are you alright darling?" Jasper asked as we rode the ferris wheel, I smiled at him softly.

"Yeah I'm alright. I mean I missed granddad, and grandma but I know they are in a better place without pain and at least they went together." I said smiling with my face up towards the sky.

"I don't know what I would do without you, thank you for all your help as well as your families." I said snuggling into his chest, he ran his hand through my hair.

"Your welcome sweetheart, I would do anything for you babe remember that." he said pulling me closer to him, I smiled at him and kissed him, he pulled me impossibly closer to him. I felt one of his hands go into my hair while the other grabbed my ass. We kept kissing until we had to get off the ride, we continued to play around at the carnival and Jasper even won me a large stuffed tiger. I looked over before we left and noticed Sasha following us.


	19. Shopping

_**Chapter 19: Shopping**_

It's been 2 weeks since the funeral and Bella and I were getting better but we still missed calling our grandparents every other day.

"Girls let's go shopping." I said after school ended, we all wanted to go anyway to get new clothes, cars, electronics, and dresses for the school dances this year.

"Come let's go." Alice said, we all piled into Jasper's truck and I drove after kissing Jasper bye for a while. Once at the first store, I saw that the guys followed us in Edward's car, and we all started getting new clothes and shoes. I looked at my cellphone and smiled before grabbing Bella.

"Hey Clint how are you? I have Bella with me." I asked as Bella smiled when she realized who called.

"I'm good how are my number one girls?" he asked, I looked up when I heard 2 growls, I smiled at Jasper and Edward.

"We're alright. We just buried our grandparents on our dad's side 2 weeks ago, but we're getting better." Bella said, I had my phone on speaker phone so she could hear too.

"Oh I'm sorry girls, I wish I had known or I would've been there for you. Listen Natasha and I are coming down there for a mission in a few months so we're going to stop by and see you two. I miss you girls. Look I gotta go, call me if you need anything." he said before hanging up, god I've missed him.

"Stop growling you two. Clint is our cousin from our mother's side and the only good one on that side." I said before walking away with Bella and into an electronic store. I bought a brand new laptop and cellphone case. The laptop has a beautiful waterfall with a black horse in front of it, the case for my cellphone is black, blue, and pink universe.

"I'm sorry Emma darling, my jealousy just ran away from me." Jasper said wrapping his arms around me tightly trying to make me feel better.

"I know babe, I just wish you would trust that I would never betray your trust or do anything that would jeopardize what we have for anyone." I said going over to Bella to see what she bought and smiled at her choice. The laptop is purple with a white bouquet of flowers, and her new cellphone is purple with stars.

"Looks good Bells." I said walking over to Jasper who still looked sad that he upset me.

"Babe it's alright, just trust me more ok?" I asked, he nodded and kissed me. I smiled when I looked at the laptop and new cellphone he was looking at. The cover of the laptop is a confederate flag, the cell phone has an American flag on the case.

"It suits you darling." I said as he paid for it with a grin.

"I am sorry I got jealous over Clint calling you." he said wrapping me in his arms and kissing my neck.

"It's alright, I probably would've done the same thing. I will tell you now the only men that calls our phones are either relatives or the Avengers." I said walking over to Edward and Bella while Jasper stopped in shock.

"Looks good Edward." I said looking at his new laptop and cellphone, he nodded with a smile. His laptop is black with a blue tribal design across the middle of it, his cellphone has a picture of the beach with the saying 'Life is short and the world is wide'.

I walked over to Rose and Emmett who were talking about their choices. Emmett's Laptop has a picture of a skull with it's tongue sticking out, his new cellphone has a close up of a football.

Rosalie's laptop is really nice, it has a close up of a red headed woman with blood coming from the corner of her mouth and a purple butterfly in the corner, her cellphone is silver bedazzled.

Garrett and Alice were done shopping too, so me being curious I went over to see what they got. Alice's laptop is pink with a white butterfly in the middle while her cellphone is covered in pink glitter. Garrett's laptop has a skeleton covered in a hood with a mob that have torches behind him, his cellphone is black with a cartoon skeleton with a bazuga.

"Now that we are done let's go get the last of the gifts for mom's baby shower." I said while Jasper watched me closely.

"Emma darling, what did you mean the Avengers call you and Bella?" Jasper asked as we walked into the baby store, everyone stopped and stared at Bella and I. I snorted as did Bella.

"When our cousin Clint told us about joining the Avengers, we were flown out to New York and met all of them. We were asked to join but we declined, telling them that if they needed our help they knew where to find us. Bella and I stayed there for almost a month getting to know the group and they are pretty much our adopted uncles, brothers, or sisters. They call once in a while just to check on us and we call them. We had to help Steve get use to this time since he is the solider out of time." I said making Bella giggle at all the trouble we caused with Steve. I walked around picking up a white bassinet with a blue ribbon around it.

"That is awesome. So is Black Widow a cold assassin or is she kind?" Rose asked, I smiled at her.

"Natasha can be cold and deadly when needed, but with family and friends she is kind, and funny." I said with a smile remembering the first time I met. "It was comical when Bella and I met her the first time she tried so hard to make us scared of her but it never worked which made her respect us even more than just as Clint's cousin." I added smiling hearing Bella giggle at the other side of the rack.

"What about the others in the group?" Emmett asked as we all piled into the truck to go to the car dealership to get Bella and I new cars.

"Well Iron Man or Tony Stark is as you see him in the news, Hulk or Dr. Bruce Banner is shy, smart as a whip, and funny when you get to know him, Captain America or Steve Rogers is the solider out of time and still tries to get use to our time where women speak their minds and aren't delicate creatures, then there is Thor he is loud when he talks and is the norse God of thunder and lighting, and then there is Hawkeye or Clint Barton has a great eye and can hit a target from great distances, he is sweet, cunning, and very protective of those he cares for." I said making Bella nod at my description of everyone. We pulled into the car dealership, Jasper came with me as Edward went with Bella. I found the car I wanted which is a 2008 green Ford Escape.

I signed the papers for my new car then went to find Bella while my car got cleaned up, I found Bella signing the papers for a 2008 red Mustang Convertible.

Once we were done we all went back to my house to start the baby shower. Mom got the bassinet from me, a blue baby tub from Rose, a bunch of boy clothes from Alice, a grooming and bathing kit from Bella, a baby swing from Jasper, a stroller from Edward, books for kids from Esmee, fully stocked baby first aid kit from Carlisle, blankets from Garrett, and the nursery completely done from dad. Once the party was over and everyone went home, Bella and I helped dad put everything away, the swing went in the living room and the stroller went into the hall closet, while everything else went into the nursery. I walked into the kitchen to get some water but found mom bent over holding her stomach and a puddle under her feet.

"Mom are you alright?" I asked rushing to her side, and moving her hair out of her face.

"Emma, he's coming." she said, I nodded feeling scared for my mother and baby brother.

"DADDY" I yelled helping mom to my car, while grabbing her overnight bag, and diaper bag. Dad and Bella came rushing to us.

"What is it?" Dad asked helping mom into the back seat and he jumped into the back with her as Bella jumped up front with me.

"Mom's in labor." I said simply before racing off to the hospital, I saw Bella texting on her phone and I knew she was texting Edward letting him know what was going on. We arrived at the hospital in record time, I dropped dad and mom and the entrance before parking the car. Bella and I rushed into the hospital and up to labor and delivery where we sat in the waiting room. The Cullen's arrived, Jasper rushed to my side and held me as Edward rushed to Bella, we all sat around the room waiting for news. I fell asleep waiting until Jasper shook my shoulder to see dad standing there with a huge grin and tears in his eyes. I jumped up with Bella rushing to my side.

"Raylan Alexander Swan has arrived, he is perfectly healthy at 8lbs, 6oz, and 20in long. Your mother is fine as well." dad said, Bella and I sighed in relief then hugged dad.

"Come and meet your little brother." he said, we nodded and followed dad to mom's room, I went over to her and hugged her before she handed Raylan to me. I smiled at my baby brother as he grabbed my finger. He has dark brown hair like dad and Bella, but he had blue eyes like mom.

"He's perfect." I whispered handing Raylan to Bella who smiled at him, I went over and hugged dad again with a grin.

"Like we told you guys before we will help anyway we can." I said watching Bella snuggle with Raylan and nodded at what I said.

"Why don't you girls go home and rest?" dad said, we smiled hugging dad and mom then kissed Raylan on the forehead before going to the waiting room.

"Mom wants to rest and will be ready for visitors tomorrow when she gets home." I said everyone nodded and started leaving. Once at home I asked Jasper to stay with me and he nodded. I lost my virginity to the man I love most in this world, but we were protected. **(Not good at Lemons, so just use your imagination).**


	20. Homecomong

_**Chapter 20: Homecoming**_

It's been a month since Raylan was born but we all call him Ray, and today was my job to pick him up from daycare, Bella and I take turns when mom is working late. I walked into the daycare not realizing I was being watched.

"Hey little man, are you ready to go home?" I asked my baby brother knowing he wasn't going to answer but he is starting to make noises, so he started cooing when he saw me.

"Hello Emma, here is his things and care seat." Ray's care provider said, I strapped Ray into his seat while playing with him.

"Thanks" I said after signing him out. I walked to my car and strapped Ray's seat into the car, before getting in and driving away. The next day I walked into the school with Bella and the Cullen's, Jasper had his arms around my waist then we started hearing the rumors Sasha spread about me. Apparently I had a child out of wedlock.

"If you people are actually believing that then your stupider than I thought." I said before walking away with my man and friends.

"Miss. Swan why are you here? Shouldn't you be home with your son." Mr. Hanson said, I turned and glared at him.

"I don't have a son, and if your listening to rumors instead of seeing with your own eyes than you are in the wrong profession. When did you ever see me gain any weight? I have not missed any school. The child that I picked up from daycare yesterday was not my son but my baby brother who is 1 month old, so tell me what do you have to say to that?" I said while glaring at everyone in the classroom and they all looked down ashamed of believing the rumors a jealous girl spread. "Now that I have cleared that up maybe everyone should spread the truth instead of vicious lies spoken by a jealous girl who is trying to get back at me for having her arrested and suspended." I said leaving the classroom. I went to the library just to cool off. Jasper found me a little later and sat with me rubbing my back.

"Come on darling let's go to class hopefully we won't have to deal with anymore of these stupid rumors." Jasper said, I nodded and kissed him gently before we left hand in hand.

"Emma how is your son?" Sasha asked as soon as I walked into the classroom.

"You really need to get a life and stop following me around. I don't have a son you stupid bitch, that was my little brother I picked up. If you would read the newspaper, my father announced his birth a month ago." I said stepping away from the very humiliated girl because she was proven wrong in front of everyone. School went on without another hitch as the truth was spread like wildfire. Tonight is the Homecoming dance so we went straight home and got ready, mom said she was going to get off work on time tonight so she was going to pick up Ray. I put on my dress and walked out to the living room were dad was waiting with a camera, I posed for some pictures laughing with mom and dad. I am wearing a spaghetti strapped mint green floor length dress.

Bella came out of her room in a sweetheart chiffon blue knee length dress, and she posed for dad's pictures.

Once the guys got there we posed for more pictures as couples then a group. We decided to take Edward's car since it would be easier for us girls to get in and out. When we got there I was stunned at the other girls.

Charlotte is wearing a strapless knee length chiffon purple dress with a black sash around her waist.

Alice is wearing a string halter powder pink silk high low dress.

Rosalie is wearing a spaghetti strap white chiffon knee length dress.

"Can I have this dance?" Jasper asked as our song came on, I nodded grabbing his hand as he spun me around on the dance floor. We ate, drank, danced, and laughed all night. We went home after the dance. Jasper kissed me passionately when he dropped me off.

"I'll see you tomorrow darling." He said kissing me again before leaving with Edward. We plan to play baseball with the Cullen's tomorrow at a field. Mom and dad were going as well and bringing little Ray. I showered, and changed for bed before crawling into bed with Angel.

The next morning I went through my routine and changed for the day before going to help dad load the mom's car with a cooler that had the food and things for Ray including a playpen. Carlisle was in charge of the drinks today.

We arrived at the field with smiles since Bella and I were making Ray laugh and coo at us the entire time.

"Emma can you carry Ray for me?" Dad asked, I nodded with a smile as I unbuckled Ray and carried him to the others who surrounded us wanting to see him.

"He's gotten so big." Esmee said, I nodded smiling.

"Yes he is on he just learned to kick his feet during bathe time, which means whoever is bathing gets bathed too." I said giggling since Bella was the one who bathed him last night.

"Before we start playing I need to make an announcement." Esmee said we all looked at her, I had just put Ray in the playpen and zipped up the mesh cover to keep bugs off of him.

"I just found out this morning that we are going to have a baby in our own family." she said making everyone cheer and congratulate her, Carlisle seemed to be in shock so I gave him a little shove towards Esmee snapping him out of it. We all laughed as he picked her up, spinning her around while cheering. Soon we got to playing baseball after 2 hours Alice froze in a vision.

"I didn't see them. 3 nomad vampires, their coming here." she said we all gathered around Ray's playpen.

"It's alright Alice we will take care of it." Dad said we all nodded. We all watched as 3 red eyed vampires came out of the woods and headed for us.

"What's this a huge family having an outing." the dark skinned vampire said, I stood in front of Ray's playpen and Esmee with Bella, Edward, and Jasper protecting them. Dad, mom, and Carlisle stood in front of us.

"Walk away with your lives now." Dad said, they snickered at us.

"I'm Laurent, this is James and Victoria." I shook my head getting irritated at these guys, I looked at Emmett and Rose and nodded towards Ray and Esmee, they nodded and moved to take my place.

"I don't believe we asked your names." I said stepping forward with Jasper, Edward, and Bella following my steps.

"You don't scare us little girl." Victoria said, I smirked wickedly.

"Maybe I should." I said after Edward whispered in my ear that they were the ones killing people. I lunged forward with Jasper killing Victoria. Edward and Bella killed Laurent Mom and dad killed James as he went after Ray.

"Well that was a great end to a perfect day." I said sarcasticly everyone laughed at me.


	21. Halloween

_**Chapter 21: Halloween**_

"Guys I talked Carlisle and Esmee to let us throw a Halloween party at our house, so we need to go shopping for party supplies and costumes." Alice said one day at lunch, I started laughing at her since she said everything in one breath.

"Alright Alice how about we make this easy, each couple takes a task to help out and we pick our own costumes." I said pulling out a notebook and wrote down each couples names.

"We can get the drinks." Rose said with Emmett nodding, I wrote it down.

"We can get the decorations." Alice said, I nodded writing it down.

"Esmee already agreed to do the cooking and is shopping today for everything." Alice added, I nodded.

"We can get the music." Bella said smiling at Edward who nodded agreeing with her.

"Well we can get the game supplies. Make us a list of the games and we'll get everything needed for them." Peter said with a smile, I nodded while Alice wrote out a list of games.

"We'll get the prizes." I said writing everything down, once everyone had their tasks we went to class. After school we paired off with our mates and went shopping.

"What should we get for the prizes?" Jasper asked as we walked into the mall, I looked around with a shrug.

"I'm not sure this is the first Halloween party I've been to but I do know nothing expensive." I said looking around with Jasper's arm around my waist.

"Alright let's go into the dollar store." he said pointing to the dollar store across the hall, I nodded and we went in. We found a lot of prizes and little bags to put them in, then we left to find our costumes. Jasper and I found our costumes quickly then left to help Alice get everything decorated for Friday night, which is in 2 nights. Once at the house we got straight to work.

"Alice are we inviting the school or is it just us?" I asked after everything was decorated, we are going to put everything else out after school on Friday.

"I'm going to invite the school, since we've never done it before." she said, I nodded before Jasper took me home for the night. The next day we were doing nothing but hand out flyers to the party, then getting last minute things ready. Today is Friday and everything is set up now the girls and I are in Alice and Garrett's bedroom getting dressed for the party. I am going as a sexy reaper.

I smiled as I put on my makeup, then helped Bella who is dressed as a Grease cheerleader.

Alice curled and sprayed blonde hair dye in Bella's hair, I smiled at Alice who is dressed in a blue fairy.

Rosalie helped Alice put on a short blonde wig, before doing her own makeup, she is dressed as a warrior.

Charlotte walked over to me so I could help her put on her dog tags, since she is dressed up as a solider.

We went down to the living room to help finish putting food out and I smiled at Esmee's costume she is dressed in a masquerade dress.

Jasper walked over to me and I got a good look at him, he looked great as the male version of a reaper.

Emmett is dressed as a Spartan warrior, Garrett is dressed as Robin Hood, Edward is dressed as a T-bird from Grease, Peter is dressed like a solider, and Carlisle dressed like the Phantom of the Opera.

Once we were done setting everything up Edward turned on the music while we waited for the guests to arrive. Mom, dad, and little Ray showed up first, mom and dad dressed as vampires while little Ray was dressed as a bat.

"Oh look at you little man, you are so cute. You got pictures right?" I asked dad as I picked up my little brother, dad chuckled at me and nodded.

"Of course I did, and yes you and Bella will get your own copy." Dad said making Bella and I laugh, I handed Ray back to dad as Angela and Jacob arrived. They are both dressed like Indians.

"Hey Angie and Jake, thanks for coming." I said hugging both of them, before everyone else hugged them.

"No problem, I have been looking forward to this for the last 2 days." Angie said, just as more people arrived and party really got started. I walked around keeping an eye on the partiers with Jasper and occasionally dancing with him. Sasha showed up already drunk wearing a slutty school girl's costume, I shook my head when I saw her.

After an hour Sasha left with Mike, since we blocked off the upstairs and no one could get to the bedrooms. Once the party was over we all sped around cleaning up the mess then went home to rest.


	22. Thanksgiving

_**Chapter 22: Thanksgiving**_

Today we are shopping for Thanksgiving dinner we were having at the Cullen's until dad and mom gets a bigger house to hold everyone. Once the shopping was done mom, Bella, and I taught Rosalie, Charlotte, Alice, and Esmee how to cook a large enough meal to feed everyone.

"Emma let's wrestle." Emmett called loudly from the backyard, I smirked at Bella who started giggling. I walked outside with the men following me along with the women to watch while we waiting for some of the food to cook. Emmett and I squared off, and wrestled for a while before I was thrown into a tree making me hiss as a branch impaled itself into my shoulder. Emmett and Jasper raced to my side as did everyone else worried about me.

"Pull it out" I said Jasper nodded at Emmett as Jasper held my shoulder and Emmett pulled it out. I hissed in pain again and smiled as my shoulder healed as soon as the branch was out.

"Good as new, but I do need a new shirt." I said making everyone laugh, Jasper helped me up and dragged me to his room wear I changed my shirt. Once changed I went back into the kitchen to help the girls cook. At dinner time the girls all served dinner then ate like a family, laughing, and talking.

"Has everyone started their Christmas shopping?" Esmee asked, I smiled as did everyone else.

"I'm already finished." I said smiling as everyone looked at me shocked.

"Don't even thing about it pixie, Bella has everyone under her shield until Christmas so you can't ruin any surprises." I said making Alice stick her tongue out at me making everyone laugh at her.

"I'm finished as well." Jasper said chuckling at the surprise looks on our families faces.

"The rest of us still have some shopping to do." Dad said sighing making mom laugh at him.

"How are all your classes going? I know Bella and Emma are on the honor roll." mom said making dad smile at us proudly.

"They are all on the honor roll." Esmee said proudly, we all started laughing at the proud parents conversations. We went home to rest because we are going to Aspen tomorrow until the day before Christmas. We spent the month skiing, snowboarding, snowball fights, making love, and just having a blast.


	23. Christmas

_**Chapter 23: Christmas**_

Today is Christmas and we just returned from Aspen yesterday. I took care of Angel before packing up the gifts I got for the Cullen's then we left. We are having Christmas dinner and exchanging gifts with the Cullen's. Once there we took our gifts inside then started handing out gifts, when everyone had their piles we opened them one at a time. Jasper and I exchanged gifts, Jasper gave me a deed to a piece of property with 150 acres. I looked at him confused.

"It's our place for our farm, they already broke ground." he said, I lunged at him and kissed him hard on the lips.

"This is great here you go." I said handing Jasper a small box, I knew he was going to love this.

"Oh my god. Are you serious?" he asked when he saw the front row tickets to a Brad Paisley concert.

"Yes I am. I know how much you love his music so I figured why not have you see him in person." I said then was kissed breathless. Once the gifts were exchanged, we ate dinner and sat around singing Christmas songs and just enjoyed the Christmas holiday.

"I have something to say." Emmett said as we sat around still singing and talking, we all looked at him.

"Rosie I know we have done this many times before but I want to do it one more time our way." he said giving a pointed look to Alice, Rose looked confused as did the rest of us. I smiled as Emmett went to one knee.

"Rosalie Liliann Hale, will you marry this big lug one more time?" he asked, Rose had tears running down her face.

"Yes of course I will Emmett." she said kissing and hugging him tightly, we all cheered as us girls surrounded her to look at her new engagement ring.

"It's beautiful Rose." I said hugging her tightly, she smiled at me then hugged the others. We left a short time later, dad is trying to get the house ready for the New Year's Eve party they are planning.


	24. New Years Eve

_**Chapter 24: New Years Eve**_

Today is the New Year's Eve party dad and mom have been planning for months. Mom, Bella, and I have been cooking all day, Dad turned on the stereo. Us girls were singing and dancing in the kitchen while we cooked, we looked over as Ray clapped his hands while giggling at us. Bella went over and picked him up and started dancing around with him making him giggle even more. We heard clapping and looked over at the doorway and smiled at our men watching us. We bowed and continued to cook after we kissed our men and dad took Ray with them to the living room to watch a football game. After eating we sat around talking, laughing, playing with Ray, and cuddling with our mates.

"I have an announcement." Esmee said standing up with Carlisle's help, we all look over at her with smiles.

"We just found out today that we are having a baby girl." Carlisle finished for Esmee who beamed at him. We all cheered happy for them, hugs were exchanged. At midnight we counted down, when I went to kiss Jasper when the clock struck midnight I had to look down since he was on bended knee.

"Emma when I met you almost a year ago, I never knew how much you could change my life along with your family. I love you with everything in me and my love for you grows more and more every day. Will you do me the great honor of becoming my wife and the mother of my children?" he asked, I put my hand to my mouth with a tear rolling down my face. I went to my knees in front of him and kissed him hard.

"Yes Jasper I will marry you." I said, Jasper smiled and kissed me again before slipping my new engagement ring on my finger.

We were congratulated by everyone and hugs were given.

"Don't forget about the winter ball in a week." Rose reminded us before she left with her family, Bella and I nodded with grins. I kissed Jasper again before he left. Bella and I went to bed, the entire week passed quickly and right now I'm getting ready for the winter ball, I slipped my dress on, it's dark purple with beads and crystals on the bust and skirt.

I smiled as dad took pictures of me and Jasper together, we all looked up as Bella came down the hall in a light purple gown with beads on the bust.

More pictures were taken before we left for the dance. We went straight to dancing and having fun. Alice came in first in a pink gown, Rose came in wearing a red gown, Charlotte came in wearing a blue gown, and Angela was wearing a white and blue gown.

We were having a blast until Sash showed up wearing a slutty silver, black, and shear gown.

I watched as Sasha stared at Jasper like she was waiting for him to ask her to dance with him. We ignored her and went back to having fun. After the dance we went home early because school is starting back up tomorrow. I kissed Jasper goodnight with a promise to see him the next day. Bella and I talked about my wedding in the Summer before going to bed.


	25. Back to School

_**Chapter 25: Back To School**_

Today we are going back to school, and I am not forward to it, I took care of Angel then dressed before going into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Emma have you and Jasper made any wedding plans?" Bella asked as we smoked on the porch.

"Not yet other than the date which we chose May 26." I said as the guys pulled in, they both had smiles on their faces, Bella and I sprayed body spray on ourselves then jumped into Jasper's truck, kissed our men then sat back and enjoyed the ride to school. I noticed Sasha is everywhere Jasper is, Jessica has been following Edward everywhere, and Lauren has been following Emmett around.

"Let's go shopping today after school, I need to get some bridal magazines so I know what all I have to get ready for our wedding in a few months." I said to Jasper who smiled at me and grinned.

"Sure darling, but remember we plan together, the only thing I will have no say in is your dress." Jasper said kissing me as we walked to class. At lunch I ran into the cafeteria and up to Jasper.

"Jasper look I found our wedding cake, just need your approval." I said showing him a picture of a 3 tier simple white cake.

"It looks great sweetheart. What flavors do you want?" Jasper asked looking at the paper.

"Um chocolate and whipped topping." I said, he nodded with a grin.

"Perfect darling." he said, then grabbed a picture out of his back pocket. "I found our cake topper." he added handing me the paper and I smiled since it fit us perfectly. It's a silver cowboy dancing with his bride.

"I love it." I said smiling at him and kissing him gently on the lips. I noticed we were being watched and I was getting irritated about it. After school we all went to a bridal shop and grabbed a bunch of bridal magazines. The girls and I were walking a head of the guys talking about Rose and I's weddings. I looked up when I heard screeching tires, and saw Sasha's car with Sasha, Jessica, and Lauren inside barreling towards us girls. I tackled the girls to the other side as the car sped passed us, the guys rushed over to us and helped us off the ground.

"Are you girls alright?" Jasper asked, his southern twang came out really thick making me wet.

"Yeah, we're fine." I said looking at the girls making sure.

"Good. Now what the hell was that?" Peter asked looking back to where car sped away.

"It was Sasha's car, but Sasha, Jessica, and Lauren were all in there. I think it's time to tell dad what's going on." I said making the guys nod, we all got into Jasper's truck and Emmett's hummer and heading to the police station. When we got there I asked for dad who came out to the reception area shocked.

"What's going on guys?" he asked, we all looked at each other.

"We need to talk privately." Jasper said, dad looked at each of us then nodded, we all followed him to his office. We told dad everything that has happened with Sasha, Jessica, and Lauren.

"Alright well we can get restraining orders against them and arrest them for attempted murder." dad said starting the paperwork for all the men and us girls.

 _I'm like evil I get under your skin  
Just like a bomb that's ready to blow  
Cause I'm illegal  
I got everything  
That all you women might need to know  
I'm gonna take you down  
Yeah down, down, down  
So don't you fool around  
I'm gonna pull it, pull it  
Pull the trigger  
Shoot to thrill play to kill  
Too many women too many pills  
Shoot to thrill play to kill _

Everyone paused as I fished through my purse finding my cellphone and smiled.

"Hello Uncle Tony." I said, Bella grinned at me and moved closer to me so she could hear him too. I put my phone on speaker phone.

"Emma are you girls alright? Do we need to come down there?" Tony said quickly, I smiled at how worried he sounded.

"No uncle Tony we are alright. Not a scratch. We are at the police station now getting restraining orders against the girls who tried to run us down. I should have known you would be checking up on us." I said snickering, I looked up at Jasper and smiled at him as he grinned back at me, not an ounce of jealousy.

"Of course I'll check on you, Bella and you are the closest things to family I have not including your mom and dad. And the Avengers of course." He said I started laughing, then I heard the phone be passed to someone else.

"Does the fair maiden's need me?" Thor boomed, I am so glad had put the phone on speaker, Bella and I giggled.

"No, Sir Thor. Bella and I are alright I swear. As are all the other girls we were with." I said grinning at Jasper who was trying not to laugh at Thor's loud voice.

"Very well Lady Emma." he said with a sigh, I shook my head knowing he was looking for a fight. I heard the phone passed again.

"Did you girls go see a doctor?" Bruce asked, I could hear the anger in his voice.

"No uncle Bruce, none of us have a scratch so we didn't see the point. But I promise if any of us have any problems I will heal them." I said I heard grunt, I knew the Hulk was out to play.

"No smash." he asked I smiling at the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"Not this time big guy. Bella and I are alright." I said, the Hulk has always had a soft spot for Bella and I.

"Bella ok?" he asked, I looked at Bella who smiled at me.

"Yes Hulk I'm alright." Bella said then the phone was passed again.

"Girls? Are you sure you don't need us? We can be there quickly." Steve said, I giggled at Bella who smiled at me.

"Yes Cap, we are alright I promise." I said grinning.

"Alright." he said passing the phone and I could hear Tony explaining what was going on to Clint.

"Emma? Are you alright?" Natasha asked, I giggled at the mother hen.

"Yes Natie, we are alright. Not a scratch." I said again, I was really tired of repeating myself.

"Good. Are you girls keeping up with your training?" she asked, Clint and her were training us the month we stayed up there.

"Yep, everyday." I said, I heard her sigh in relief.

"Good" she said passing the phone one last time.

"Emma tell me what has happened." Clint said, I sighed.

"Bella and I found our mates, but they ended up with stalkers, and the girls that have been stalking are men tried to run us over today while we were shopping and getting ideas for my wedding in May, which all of you are invited to. We are at the police station now to get restraining orders and arrest warrants for the girls that tried to run us down. Of course we will need proof it was them and not only my first hand account." I said knowing Tony could get that footage to dad.

"Damn, alright I'll get Tony on it. Why didn't you girls call me? We could've fixed this months ago." Clint said with a sigh, I smiled at him.

"I know but they weren't doing anything except following us around until today but I think it escalated today because Jasper and I are getting married as is one of the other couples we were with." I said, everyone looked at me then thought about it, then realized I was right.

"Maybe your right. Are you going to hold your wedding off?" Clint asked, I stared at Jasper who looked concerned and thoughtful.

"No, I will not hold off my happiness for the jealousy and bitterness from another." I said still watching Jasper who smiled at me, I smiled back at him.

"Alright, M&M call us if you need anything, we will get the proof you need and send it to your dad. Be careful and we will all see you at your wedding." Clint said, we said our goodbyes then hung up.

"They worry way too much." Bella said with a giggle, I snickered at her and nodded.

"Uncle Tony said he'll send you the video proof of who was behind the wheel." I told dad who grinned and nodded.

"Alright all the paperwork has been submitted, I will let you all know when I get the answer. Why don't you guys go back to planning your weddings." Dad said, we all nodded and went to the Cullen's. Jasper and I went to his room to finish planning.

"How do you feel about an outdoor wedding?" Jasper asked watching me closely like he has been since the accident.

"I like that idea maybe under an Oak tree. Here's a picture of the idea I have." I said handing him the paper, he looked down at it with a smile.

"It's perfect darling." Jasper said gently kissed me. "Are you sure you don't want to hold off our wedding until these girls are taken care of?" Jasper asked as we laid down on his bed after making love again.

"Yes baby I'm sure, like I told Tony I won't let anyone stop my happiness." I said kissing him again, we didn't leave the room until we finished round 4.


	26. Valentine's Day

_**Chapter 26: Valentine's Day**_

Oh wow it's already February, Jasper and I have 3 months to finish our wedding plans.

"Emma darling, pack an over night bag. I have some plans for us tonight." Jasper said kissing me gently then ran off with his phone to his ear, I giggled at how silly Jasper was being. After school Edward took me home since Jasper was still planning our big night.

"What does Jasper have planned for you tonight?" Mom asked as I packed my overnight bag.

"I have no idea. Do you know what dad has planned for you tomorrow night?" I asked, Jasper and I were babysitting Ray tomorrow night so dad could take mom out for Valentine's day.

"Not a clue, he's been tight lipped about it." she said laughing then left when Ray started fussing. I grabbed my bag then headed out to the living room to wait for Jasper.

Jasper arrived and we left, he took us to a hotel, checked us in, then we went out to dinner and dancing. I smiled as we made love again at the end of the night. I fell asleep after the 6th round only for Jasper to wake me up several times during the night to make love again. We woke the next morning showered making love again then dressed.

"Come on baby, we have to get home so mom and dad can go out." I said packing up my bag while Jasper watched me with lust in his eyes, I heard him sigh then grabbed both our bags and we walked out hand in hand. Jasper checked us out then we headed home talking, laughing, and stealing touches. We arrived at home, I went inside and put my pack down in my room with Jasper putting his bag in there as well. I set up Ray's playpen so he could sleep in my room tonight.

"Oh good your back, Bella won't be back until later tonight, and we will see you tomorrow afternoon." Dad said kissing my head and walking out the door with mom giggling behind him. I smiled at Jasper as I made lunch, then played with Ray with Jasper watching on with a longing smile. After Ray went down for the night I made dinner then went to bed after making love to Jasper, and we fell asleep. The next morning I dressed, then fed Ray and Jasper before the house started feeling up with our friends.

"Peter proposed last night and it was so romantic." Charlotte said after I came into the room with Ray all cleaned up from breakfast.

"OH let's see." I said putting Ray on his blanket on the floor and watched him as he rolled over and started rocking. Charlotte stood up and showed me her left hand, I smiled at her.

"It's beautiful Char, and fits you.." I said hugging her then looked at Ray who crawled for the first time.

"Yay he's crawling now. Oh uh that means we are going to be chasing him all over the place now. Did you and Peter make any plans yet or are you going to wait?" I asked sitting on the couch next to Jasper as we all talked.

"We are going to start planning later." she said I nodded and looked down at Ray who was slapping Jasper's boots while giggling. I laughed and picked Ray up.

"What are you doing silly boy?" I asked poking him in the belly making him giggle even more. I heard the doorbell so I put Ray on Jasper's lap and went to the door.

"Can I help you?" I asked, when I opened the door it was delivery man.

"Are you Emma Swan?" he asked, I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes" I said, he handed me his clipboard, I signed it then was handed a box. I looked at the return address and saw it was from New York.

"Tony came through as always." I whispered putting the box on the dinning room table, then went into the living room and smiled at Jasper playing with Ray and talking to him.

"You will make a great father." I whispered in his ear making him look at me with his sexy smirk. When dad and mom got home, Jasper was asleep on the couch with Ray sleeping on his chest and I was taking pictures of it.

"What are you doing Emma?" dad asked I knew he only saw me with a camera.

"Look" I whispered, they came around the couch and smiled at the scene.

"He'll be a great father one day." mom whispered, I nodded handing the camera to mom then carefully picked up Ray and handed him to dad. Jasper jumped off the couch ready to kill anyone who touched the child that was in his arms.

"It's alright sweetheart. Ray is fine and on his way to his room." I said kissing him on the cheek, he looked around and took in the scents in the house, he realized there was no threat to his mate or soon to be brother in law. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and nozzled my neck.

"I need to get home and see if I can't find anything else we can think of for our wedding." Jasper said, I nodded with a smile then kissed him before he went to my room to get his bag, then went home.


	27. Spring Break

_**Chapter 27: Spring Break**_

We are currently on a plane, we are heading to Miami for spring break and everyone is going even the parents. We all checked into our hotel rooms, showered, changed, then went out to a nice restaurant for dinner. I am wearing a thigh length red halter dress with crystals on the straps.

We planned to go dancing after dinner, I wrapped my arm through Jasper's arm and we walked down to the restaurant, once seated we waited for everyone else to arrive. Emmett and Rose were first. Rose is wearing a strapless mid thigh tight blue glittery dress.

Edward and Bella came in next, Bella's wearing a nice one shoulder mid thigh tight black dress.

Garrett and Alice is next, she's wearing a one shoulder mid thigh tight pink dress.

Mom and dad were next with little Ray, she's wearing a nice tight knee length red dress.

Carlisle and Esmee arrived next, she's wearing a nice knee length loose purple dress.

Peter and Charlotte were last, she' wearing a strapless brown dress that ends a couple inches above the knee.

"Let's order our dinner now." dad said as we looked at the menu. We ordered our dinner, ate, paid, then went to the club. Mom, dad, Carlisle, and Esmee didn't go, so it's just us kids. As soon as we got into the club the girls and I heard one of our favorite songs so we went straight to the dance floor.

 _Hey girl, go on now!  
You know you've got everybody lookin'_

 _Got a little boom in my big truck  
Gonna open up the doors and turn it up  
Gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud  
Gonna watch you make me fall in love  
Get up on the hood of my daddy's tractor  
Up on the tool box, it don't matter  
Down on the tailgate  
Girl I can't wait  
To watch you do your thing_

The girls and I started moving our hips to the music and swinging our hair around.

 _Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn  
The DJ spinnin' that country song  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl_

The guys came over to us and started dancing with their mates, Jasper wrapped his arms around me as we danced.

 _Aw, country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me_

 _Somebody's sweet little farmer's child  
With a gattle in her Bud to get a little wild  
Pony-tail and a pretty smile  
Rope me in from a country mile  
So come on over here and get in my arms  
Spin me around this big ole barn  
Tangle me up like grandma's yarn  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

 _Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn  
For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl_

 _Country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me_

 _Guitar!_

 _Now dance, like a dandelion  
In the wind on the hill underneath the pines  
Yeah, move like the river flows  
Feel the kick drum down deep in your toes  
All I wanna do is get to holdin' you  
And get to knowin' you  
And get to showin' you  
And get to lovin' you  
'Fore the night is through  
Baby, you know what to do_

 _Shake it for the young bucks sittin' in the honky-tonks  
For the rednecks rockin' 'til the break of dawn  
For the DJ spinnin' that country song  
C'mon, c'mon, c'mon  
Shake it for the birds, shake it for the bees  
Shake it for the catfish swimmin' down deep in the creek  
For the crickets and the critters and the squirrels  
Shake it to the moon, shake it for me girl_

 _Aw, country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me, ah country girl  
Country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me_

 _Country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me  
Country girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me  
Girl, shake it for me_

We found a table and ordered some soda's. After a couple of hours we went back to our hotel room to rest. Jasper and I only made love once before falling asleep. The next morning we dressed for a day at the beach.

"Are you ready darling?" Jasper asked coming into the bedroom, I smiled at him and nodded grabbing my beach bag. Once at the beach Jasper put sunblock on my back and I did the same for him.

"Girls I have decided that I want all of you to be my bridesmaids but Bella my maid of honor for my wedding." I told the girls after the guys ran to the beach, mom and dad were watching Ray to make sure he didn't eat anything he wasn't suppose to.

"Of course we will. We can look for our bridesmaid dresses while here." Rose suggested we all nodded before going back to sun tanning. I know Jasper is asking Peter to be his best man while the other men were is groomsmen. After a few days playing in the sun the girls and I decided to see if we can find their dresses.

"Let's try this store." Bella said pointing to the stare, we all nodded and walked into the store we looked around.

"I found it." I yelled at the girls, they all came over to look at the dress, look for their sizes, then try them on. Their a knee length chiffon halter blue dress.

"It's perfect." Bella said I looked over at her and squealed.

"It is perfect." I said as the other girls came out with the dress on. "That's the one" I said walking over to the sales lady with all the dress tags and paid for them all. We went back to the hotel to see all the guys in my hotel room talking about the tuxes they bought.

"Jasper darling, I would like for you to wear your Confederate uniform when we get married." I said making him look up at me in shock.

"Are you sure?" he asked walking over to me, I smiled at him placing my right hand on his cheek.

"Yes darling I'm sure." I said kissing him, he picked me up and spun me around.

"I will have it cleaned when we get home." he said, I nodded at him with a smile. After 2 weeks of playing on the beach and having fun, we went home. We were home for 2 days when my cell phone rang.

"Hello" I answered not looking at the ID screen.

"Emma, Esmee's gone into labor, we are at the hospital." Jasper said, I jumped off my bed and rushed through the house.

"Alright I'm on my way." I said then hung up after telling him I loved him.

"Esmee's in labor." I called through the house, Bella came running as did mom and dad. We all left and raced to the hospital.

"Any news?" I asked as we arrived in the waiting room. Everyone shook their heads no. I sat down next to Jasper.

"Esmee gave birth to a healthy baby girl we named Jillian Kenya, 8lbs, 6ozs, and 19ins long. Both are perfectly fine." Carlisle said as he walked into the room with a huge relieved smile on his face. Everyone cheered, hugged, and congratulated him.


	28. AN

_**I am taking a break from writing stories for a while and concentrating on my family. All my stories that were not finished are being put up for adoption. If you are interested let me know so I can watch as my stories are transformed into something from someone else's imagination.**_

 _ **Thank you to all my loyal readers.**_


	29. AN 2

_**Emma's Major has been adopted by Blushingpixie. Go check out what she does with this story.**_


End file.
